Abus de Choixpeau
by Les Papotes Associees
Summary: 'Pitié pas Dumbledore... Pitié pas Dumbledore...' La main piocha dans le bonnet gris avec fébrilité pour en tirer un papier sur lequel figurerait un nom. Pitié pas Dumbledore. La jeune femme ramena sa main à elle et, sous l'œil amusé de sa camarade, déplia la feuille blanche qui dévoila... 'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON '. Pairings Originaux. Recueil de Drabbles. Tous thèmes tous persos.
1. Table des Matières

**ABUS DE CHOIXPEAU**

 **Résumé :**

'Pitié pas Dumbledore... Pitié pas Dumbledore...' La main piocha dans le bonnet gris avec fébrilité pour en tirer un papier plié en quatre sur lequel figurerait un nom. Pitié pas Dumbledore. La jeune femme ramena sa main à elle et, sous l'œil amusé de sa camarade, déplia la feuille blanche qui dévoila... 'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !'. Pairings Originaux issus de Tirages au sort. Recueil de Drabbles. Tous ratings. Tous personnages. Threesomes, Foursome et plus à venir.

* * *

 **Auteurs :** Elektra Black 2 et Westyversionfrench

 **Bêta-Lectrices :** Elektra Black 2 et Westyversionfrench (l'une pour l'autre)

 **Ratings :** Tous ratings traités (du K au M).

 **Pairings :** Divers et variés, hétéro ou slash en passant par threesomes et foursomes.

 **Synopsis :** Ceci est un recueil de Drabbles (de moins de 2000 mots) qui ont été écrits à la suite d'un tirage au sort de deux personnages (ou 3 ou 4 dans le cas des threesomes et foursomes). Ainsi les pairings sont issus du hasard et nous avons sélectionné ceux qui nous inspiraient pour créer des fanfictions brèves que nous regroupons ici.

 **Avertissement:** On vous prévient juste mais si vous avez déjà lu les fic de Westy', vous savez qu'elle peut aller loin dans ses délires, donc ne vous étonnez pas des situations ou des couples ;) ;)

 **Disclaimer :** Il est évident que nous ne possédons pas tout ce qui relève de l'univers Harry Potter qui a été pensé et développé par J.K Rowling. Mais en ce qui concerne ces histoires et ces couples, nous essayons de nous défouler et nous espérons que vous apprécierez ! Et bien sûr nos idées restent nos idées :)

 **Note d'Introduction :** Alors, comme nous l'avons mentionné dans le synopsis, ce que vous trouverez ici est le résultat de tirages au sort de noms de personnages. Toutefois, nous ne postons dans ce recueil que les drabbles (moins de 2000 mots).

Les tirages ont donné lieu à d'autres textes, plus longs, qui sont ou non liés entre eux, et qui eux, seront postés à part du fait de leur masse imposante.

* * *

 **Note de Publication :** Nous avons prévu de publier un drabble par mois. Vous trouverez la date de la prochaine publication à la fin de chaque texte posté.

* * *

 **Table des Matières**

1 – _ **Juste un coup d'œil**_ par Elektra Black 2. (Albus Dumbledore/Maugrey Fol Œil),  rating: T.

2 - _ **Papa a dit non**_ par Westyversionfrench, (Gabrielle Delacour/Dobby),  rating K+.

3 – _**Voulez-vous un bonbon au citron?**_ par Elektra Black 2 (Albus Dumbledore/ Sirius Black),  rating: T.

4 - _**M'en fous, je veux Poppy**_ par Westyversionfrench (Poppy Pomfresh/Charlie Weasley), rating K.

5 – _**Open your eyes** _ par Elektra Black 2 (Severus Snape / Regulus Black) rating: K.

6 - _**Seamus Finnigan**_ est un grand benêt par Westyversionfrench (Dean Thomas/Dobby), rating M.

7 - _**Troisième mi-temps**_ par Elektra Black 2 (Blaise Zabini/ Oliver Wood),  rating M.

8 - _ **Papy Lulu**_ par Westyversionfrench (Teddy Lupin / Lucius Malfoy / Regulus Black / Severus Snape),  rating M.

9 – _**Un après-midi inoubliable**_ par Elektra Black 2 (Severus Snape / Sirius Black),  rating K.

10 - _**Un bisou la photo**_ par Westyversionfrench (Draco Malfoy/Colin Creevey),  rating K+.

 _ **Ne soyez pas frustrés, il y aura bien plus de dix drabbles dans ce recueil, nous vous ménageons simplement un peu de suspense...**_


	2. 1 - Juste un coup d'œil (EB2)

**Titre :** Juste un coup d'œil

 **Auteur :** Elektra Black 2.

 **Genre :** OS du recueil « Abus de Choixpeau ».

 **Rating:** T.

 **Pairing:** Maugrey Fol-Œil et Albus Dumbledore.

 **Synopsis :** Par une chaude journée de printemps, Albus Dumbledore s'inquiète du sort de ses élèves !

 **Disclaimer :** cette fanfiction est le résultat d'un tirage au sort du nom de personnages relevant de l'univers d'Harry Potter qui revient de droit à J.K Rowling.

 **Bêta-lecture :** Westyversionfrench.

 **Note d'introduction :** Ceci est l'un des tous premiers pairings qui aient été tirés dans mon choixpeau personnel. Je ne vous raconte pas la tête complètement déconfite que j'ai faite en voyant l'association. Et le fou rire de Westy ! Mais finalement j'ai relevé le défi, espérant que cela vous plaise.

 _Italique : Pensées d'Albus Dumbledore._

* * *

Juste un coup d'œil :

Le professeur Dumbledore se trouvait dans son bureau. Le printemps était déjà là, bien qu'on n'ait toujours pas dépassée la mi-Avril. La douce chaleur de l'extérieur pénétrait la pièce par la fenêtre laissée ouverte afin de créer un courant d'air. Une pile de parchemins obstruait son bureau. Les devoirs des premières années qu'il corrigeait n'étaient pas forcément des plus réussis. Il lui faudrait les mettre en garde dès le prochain cours, pour ne pas laisser cette tendance s'aggraver. Il avait discuté avec le professeur Hooper, son collègue de Défense contre les forces du Mal, juste avant le repas du midi et ce dernier s'était également plaint de la baisse du niveau des copies des élèves alors que s'installaient les beaux jours. Albus ne souhaitait pas que le Directeur Dippet vienne encore une fois le voir à cause de ses méthodes d'enseignement, il lui fallait donc s'assurer que les premières années restent à un niveau correct et raisonnable.

Il décida néanmoins de faire une pause dans ses corrections afin de se rafraîchir un peu, après avoir une énième fois raturé de rouge la conclusion d'une copie. Il se leva donc de sa chaise, traversa la pièce et ouvrit le placard de son meuble bas. Il en sortit une grande bouteille de jus de citrouille bien fraîche dont il se servit un verre. L'alcool était interdit à Poudlard même pour les enseignants depuis que le professeur Dippet était devenu Directeur une trentaine d'année plus tôt. Il le but d'une traite et s'en versa un second, dont il se délecta beaucoup plus modérément. Il soupira profondément car il n'avait aucune envie de se remettre au travail par ce temps magnifique. Il ne voulait que suivre l'exemple de ses élèves, dont le bruit des conversations arrivait jusqu'à son bureau, et se diriger vers le lac qui apportait ombre et fraîcheur. Malheureusement ses obligations ne pourraient pas attendre plus longtemps, sachant qu'il les avait déjà reportées plusieurs fois durant la semaine car le professeur Denu avait eu un contretemps et il avait dû assurer le cours d'Histoire de la Magie à sa place.

Se sentant encore étouffé malgré la boisson ingurgitée, le professeur Dumbledore décida de retirer sa robe de cours, car après tout il était en week-end et rien de l'obligeait donc à se couvrir autant ni à continuer de porter l'uniforme réglementaire. Il replia avec soin son vêtement qu'il posa sur le sofa installé dans son bureau et alors qu'enfin le courage lui revenait pour finir ses corrections il entendit un bruit étrange venant de l'extérieur qui le fit s'approcher de la fenêtre.

Son bureau se situait au deuxième étage du château et il avait une vue plongeante sur les serres de Madame Cholia, le professeur de Botanique. Il adorait ce paysage qui justement en cette période de l'année, resplendissait de couleurs et d'odeurs variées. Il avait pris l'habitude en allant dans ses quartiers le soir, de toujours passer devant cette fenêtre et de rester admirer les plantes qui grandissaient. Hiver comme été, une multitude d'espèces colorait cet espace du château. Il se sentait invariablement plus joyeux après avoir posé les yeux sur les splendeurs, protégées par l'immense verrière, dont s'occupait sa collègue.

En se penchant à sa fenêtre, il vit deux étudiants se tenant par la main entrer dans la grande serre. L'enseignant parvint, juste avant que la porte ne se ferme, à distinguer les couleurs rouge et or des uniformes des deux jeunes hommes. Il poussa un énième soupir, sachant qu'il allait encore une fois devoir sévir car la grande serre était strictement réservée à un usage pédagogique et qu'aucun étudiant n'avait le droit d'y aller en dehors des cours sans l'autorisation du professeur Cholia.

Albus Dumbledore décida donc de sortir de son bureau, il descendit rapidement les quatre étages qui le séparaient du rez-de-chaussée. En chemin, il croisa le jeune Abraxas Malfoy qui non content d'embêter un jeune Poufsouffle de seconde année en lui abîmant son sac et faisant tomber livres et encrier par terre, nia la chose avec véhémence alors que l'acte s'était déroulé devant ses yeux. Le professeur de Métamorphose avait soufflé avec incrédulité lorsque son élève, de mauvaise foi, se retrouva à l'accuser de favoritisme et l'enseignant, connaissant le caractère du jeune homme, préféra laisser couler plutôt que de chercher le conflit. Il retira tout de même cinq points au Serpentard et poursuivit son chemin, ne prêtant pas vraiment attention aux menaces de l'étudiant. Il lui sembla néanmoins entendre « mon père » parmi les phrases lancées par le Serpentard.

Il passa les portes du château et tourna immédiatement à gauche pour arriver le plus vite possible aux serres. Il ne voulait pas que se créé le moindre incident avec les deux élèves dissipés. Il fut pourtant à nouveau retardé par la venue de quatre jeunes Serdaigle de cinquième année, pas très rassurées quant à leur planning de révision. Il leur demanda de passer plus tard dans son bureau, afin qu'il puisse discuter de cela avec elles en particulier. Il sourit cependant en les voyant partir, tranquillisées par l'attitude de leur enseignant mais néanmoins inquiètes de ne pas être trop en avance pour leurs BUSES.

Quand il arriva finalement devant la grande serre, il pria Merlin qu'aucun des deux élèves n'ai eu d'accident avec une plante car il arrivait parfois que sa collègue ramène des spécimens rares et exotiques qu'elle devait manipuler avec précaution. C'est pourquoi l'entrée de la serre était autorisée sous certaines réserves.

Il poussa finalement la porte, espérant repérer ses étudiants au plus vite. Quand il fut entièrement entré, il resta un instant émerveillé de se croire en plein jungle. Il savait que cet effet se produisait sur tous, aussitôt la porte passée, car la végétation était dense et les plantes étaient si nombreuses qu'on avait beaucoup de mal à réaliser qu'on se trouvait en Angleterre. Très vite toutefois, Albus Dumbledore déboula dans un espace dégagé, où avaient lieu les cours de Madame Cholia, et il remarqua immédiatement les deux élèves fautifs.

Sauf qu'au lieu de les réprimander, le professeur de métamorphose se figea sur place : devant ses yeux, son pantalon baissé jusqu'aux pieds, de même que son boxer, le jeune Alastor Maugrey se trouvait appuyé contre la table derrière lui et son camarade, à genoux devant lui, s'activait à faire sortir des sons totalement indécents de sa bouche. L'enseignant remarqua que la main du bruyant étudiant poussait la tête de l'autre jeune homme afin que celui-ci le prenne encore plus loin dans sa cavité buccale. Et juste au moment où Albus allait intervenir, le jeune Maugrey ouvrit les yeux en sentant son orgasme exploser dans son corps et croisa le regard de l'adulte. Le Griffondor se figea par la suite, essayant de remonter le plus rapidement possible ses vêtements tandis que son camarade, perplexe, se redressait.

Et dire que je voulais, pour m'assurer que tout allait bien, jeter juste un coup d'œil. Pensa l'enseignant.

Le professeur de Métamorphose s'avança donc vers les deux coupables et alors que le second étudiant se retournait, curieux de savoir ce qui faisait à ce point paniquer son partenaire, il ne put qu'écarquiller les yeux au maximum et le rouge lui monta instantanément aux joues alors que l'enseignant, reconnaissant l'étudiant, ne put que s'exclamer, totalement abasourdi :

-Monsieur Weasley ?!

* * *

/HP/HP/HP/

* * *

Tata, c'est fini, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ! J'essaye de vous surprendre, donc j'espère avoir réussi ! Pour ceux qui me connaissent, sachez que j'ai eu pas mal de difficultés à écrire quelque chose de plus poussé et je ne me voyais absolument pas faire un vrai lemon entre les deux protagonistes que j'avais tirés au sort.

 **Note de fin :** Bien évidemment il s'agit de Septimus qui aurait environ 15 ans, alors qu'Alastor en a 17. Je ne sais pas si les âges correspondent, mais je trouvais ça tellement drôle que je me suis dit que je pouvais essayer ;) ;)

 **Avis de Bêta :** Oh que oui j'ai ri face à ce tirage. Personnellement, je suis pliée de rire à l'idée qu'Elektra puisse souffrir d'écrire un lemon sur Dumbly et Maugrey^^ Mais la connaissant, elle en serait morte d'écœurement xD. Sinon je crois que les serres vont devenir mon nouveau lieu favori de lemon. Ce Dumbledore presque naïf sur ses élèves me tue de rire qu'est-ce que ce serait drôle que Maugrey raconte à Arthur ou l'un de ses enfants qu'il a eu une aventure avec Septimus…

J'imagine avec joie les évanouissements. Et Draco qui aurait chipé la sale manie de son papy xD. Je me demande si c'est une règle des Malfoy d'en référer systématiquement à son père. En voilà une idée amusante. En espérant que le drabble vous aura plu et vous aura donné envie de lire nos autres pairings originaux : P.

* * *

 **Note de Publication :** Le prochain drabble sera donc posté le 10 Octobre 2016, n'hésitez pas d'ici là à nous inonder de reviews qu'elles soient déclarations amoureuses ou menaces de mort.


	3. 2 - Papa a dit non (W)

**Titre :** Papa a dit non

 **Auteur :** Westyversionfrench

 **Genre :** OS du Recueil "Abus de Choixpeau".

 **Rating** **:** K+

 **Pairing :** Gabrielle Delacour / Dobby

 **Synopsis :** Au mariage de Bill et Fleur, Dobby a tenu à venir aider les amis de Monsieur Harry Potter à organiser la fête. Et Gabrielle va vraiment le traiter comme son égal.

 **Disclaimer :** Cette fanfiction est le résultat d'un tirage au sort du nom de personnages relevant de l'univers Harry Potter qui revient de droit à J.K Rowling.

 **Bêta-Lecture :** Elektra Black 2

 **Note d'Introduction :** Vous imaginez que quand je suis tombée sur ce pairing en tirage au sort, j'ai fait : "Oh mama... Comment on peut imaginer un truc pareil ?" Puis en fait... j'ai eu une idée. Pas trop traumatisante j'espère xD. Bonne Lecture à vous ;)

* * *

 **Note d'édition :** Désolée d'avance pour le trouble occasionné par les "§§" en gras, mais c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour marquer le réel changement de paragraphe vu que fanfiction va systématiquement sauter une ligne quand on revient à la ligne, ce qui est extrêmement pénible. Impossible de mieux respecter la mise en page initiale... grrrrr...

* * *

 **Papa a dit non**

Gabrielle claqua la porte derrière elle, consternée. Son père venait de la réprimander sèchement. Elle n'avait pourtant rien fait de mal. A quatorze ans, elle estimait avoir le droit de s'intéresser aux garçons et même d'échanger quelques bécots avec certains. Mais non. Comme souvent, papa avait dit non. Enfin quoi, c'était pourtant un mariage et dans les mariages, on rencontrait souvent de charmants jeunes hommes bien habillés et aimables le temps d'une journée. Elle voulait en profiter. Cela faisait un moment déjà qu'elle imaginait à quoi pourrait ressembler son premier baiser. Serait-il éphémère mais mémorable ou brûlant et inoubliable. L'auteur de cet acte essentiel pour toute jeune fille serait-il son premier petit-ami, son futur mari, un inconnu audacieux ? Sa cervelle bouillonnait d'images attrayantes qui lui donnaient le rose aux joues. Mais papa avait dit non. Et pire, il l'avait surprise à utiliser ses pouvoirs de vélane pour tourner la tête de l'un des convives. Fleur l'avait pourtant fait toute son adolescence et personne ne lui avait jamais fait la moindre remarque. ça mettait sa sœur hors d'elle.

 **§§**

Une petite voix la tira hors de sa bouderie.

"Mademoiselle Gabrielle a besoin de quelque chose ?" L'adolescente sursauta. A quelques pas d'elle se tenait un petit elfe de maison, les bras chargés de gâteaux en tous genres sur des plateaux d'argent plutôt modestes.

"Mmm... Dobby, c'est ça ?" Le petit être sourit de toutes ses dents, qu'il avait étonnamment blanches et hocha la tête. Elle ne l'avait vu qu'une fois, lorsqu'elle était éphémèrement allée à Poudlard, mais comme toutes les vélanes, Gabrielle avait une excellente mémoire. C'était un ami d'Harry Potter, le garçon qui l'avait sauvée du lac lors de l'avant-dernière épreuve du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

 **§§**

"Ne travailles-tu pas à Poudlard normalement ?" s'enquit-elle avec suspicion. Cet elfe avait, d'après des racontars, toujours été partout à la fois et surtout sur le terrain des événements les plus surprenants. Sa présence était presque devenue un mauvais augure.

"Dobby s'est proposé à Harry Potter pour aider. Dobby aime les mariages. Et Monsieur Bill Weasley est un gentil loup." Gabrielle le scruta quelques secondes. Une idée sournoise surgit dans son esprit enclin à la rébellion suite à la brimade parentale.

"Alors comme ça tu aimes les mariages ?" Dobby hocha de nouveau la tête en reprenant son activité première qui consistait à organiser les plateaux avec amour, disposant des fleurs entre les différents mets pour ordonner un ensemble élégant et aux parfums mêlés. Il déposa une tulipe entre une rangée de petits choux à la crème et une d'éclairs au café et expliqua :

"Dobby a toujours aimé les mariages. Mais les anciens maîtres de Dobby ne laissaient pas Dobby assister aux cérémonies. Mais maintenant Dobby est libre et Dumbledore a donné tous ses samedis à Dobby pour que Dobby aille observer les mariages." La jeune fille sourit avec une candeur bien trop artificielle pour être réelle.

"Et tu n'as jamais songé à te marier toi-même ?" Elle l'aida à disposer les aliments alors qu'il répondait :

"Oh non. Dobby n'a personne avec qui se marier. Et les mariages des elfes ne sont pas jolis. Dobby les trouve tristes. Pas de belles robes. Juste de vieux vêtements rapiécés.

-Mais tu es libre maintenant. Si tu te mariais avec une elfe libre, vous pourriez avoir de belles robes de cérémonie." Dobby médita quelques instants sur ces propos avisés mais soupira :

"Dobby ne connaît que Winky comme elfe libre. Et elle pleure tout le temps." Gabrielle ne savait pas qui était Winky mais le portrait n'était en effet pas très engageant.

 **§§**

"Tu n'as donc jamais été amoureux mon cher Dobby ?" Le petit être la fixa de ses grands yeux surpris.

"Dobby aime beaucoup de choses. Dobby aime les chapeaux de Miss Granger, les pulls de Mme Weasley et Harry Potter bien sûr mais Dobby n'a jamais aimé de fille." Gabrielle gloussa. Un elfe de maison amoureux de Harry Potter, voilà qui était cocasse.

"Tu n'as jamais eu de petite amie ?" fit-elle, incrédule. Dobby haussa les épaules, surpris de son étonnement.

"Jamais jamais ?" Il lui accorda un regard qui confirma ses suppositions. Le silence s'installa quelques peu avant qu'elle n'ose souligner :

"Tu devrais essayer." Dobby la fixa, surpris.

"Essayer quoi Mademoiselle Gabrielle ?

-D'avoir une petite-amie." L'elfe ne parut pas convaincu.

"Dobby ne sait pas...

-Tu pourrais y aller par étapes si tu crains de mal t'y prendre." Le petit elfe cessa son ordonnancement et la fixa, les yeux brillants de curiosité.

"Il suffirait par exemple d'embrasser une fille. C'est un bon début." La créature paniqua :

"Oh mais Dobby ne sait pas faire Mademoiselle Gabrielle ! Dobby n'a jamais fait !" Ce fut elle qui haussa les épaules cette fois-ci.

"Il faut un début à tout très cher."

 **§§**

Alors qu'il se calmait un peu, elle proposa :

"Je pourrais t'apprendre si tu veux." Le petit être paniqua à nouveau et amusée et désespérée par sa pudibonderie, elle l'attrapa par sa chemise verte à pois roses trop grande et le ramena à elle après s'être accroupie. Elle hésita une seconde, parce que c'était quand même un elfe de maison, mais déterminée à désobéir aux ordres insensés de son paternel, elle posa brièvement ses lèvres sur celles, tremblantes, de Dobby. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Monsieur Delacour surgit et émit un son à mi-chemin entre le hibou essoufflé et le Puffskein rassasié. Il avait voulu suivre Gabrielle pour s'entretenir avec elle de son abus de pouvoir de vélane. Il ouvrit la bouche pour gronder sa rebelle de fille mais celle-ci croisa les bras sur son buste et d'une voix provocatrice argua :

"Bah quoi ? C'est pas un garçon !". Le père des semi-vélanes poussa un soupir résigné alors que Dobby se confondait en excuses.

* * *

 **Note de Fin :**

Oui... Il y a encore un Puffskein de présent^^

J'espère que vous aurez au moins souri. Allez savoir pourquoi, j'aime bien le personnage de Gabrielle. Peut-être lié au prénom, enfin sans doute. Pour ceux que ça intéresse, il y aura (sur mon profil personnel cette fois) une fic avec elle impliquée dans un pairing hétéro principal... Je vous laisse supputer sur son futur partenaire.

Cela m'a fait mourir de rire de rajouter la dernière phrase du résumé qui laisse sous entendre un truc hyper malsain alors que non au final je trouve^^

* * *

 **Impressions de Bêta :** C'est assez candide je trouve, ce qui correspond vraiment bien au caractère de Dobby et à l'âge de Gabrielle, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver cela dégueulasse ;) ;) Embrasser un elfe de maison, même si c'est Dobby, c'est hyper glauque ! Mais sa rébellion est drôle. Mais en même temps, je ne peux que penser que même si Dobby n'est pas un garçon, il est quand même masculin, enfin je veux dire, c'est un mâle quoi ;) ;)


	4. 3-Voulez-vous un bonbon au citron? (EB2)

**Titre** : Voulez-vous un bonbon au citron ?

 **Auteur** : Elektra Black 2

 **Genre** : OS du recueil « Abus de Choixpeau »

 **Rating** : T.

 **Pairing** : Albus Dumbledore / Sirius Black.

 **Synopsis** : Recette du jour : vous prenez un Sirius Black bien frais, un bonbon au citron bien juteux et un Albus Dumbledore assoiffé et ça donne ça !

 **Disclaimer** : cette fanfiction est le résultat d'un tirage au sort du nom de personnages relevant de l'univers d'Harry Potter qui revient de droit à J.K Rowling.

 **Bêta-Lecture** : Westyversionfrench.

 **Note d'Introduction** : Promis, au prochain couple j'arrête Dumbledore ) )

 **Note d'auteure** : Désolée pour le retard, Westy devait publier hier, mais elle a eu un empêchement :s J'espère que vous ne nous en voudrez pas trop :)

* * *

 _Voulez-vous un bonbon au citron ?_

Le jeune Sirius Black se trouvait présentement assis sur une chaise, devant la porte du bureau du Directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore, attendant que ce dernier finisse de discuter avec ses parents sur la petite blagounette qu'il avait mis en place avec James, deux jours auparavant et qu'ils avaient décidé de tester directement l'heure d'après.

Bien évidemment le personnel de l'école et notamment leur directrice de maison, le professeur McGonagall, n'avait pas semblé apprécier la farce. Il n'y avait encore que Peeves, l'esprit frappeur de l'école, pour trouver la mise en scène de bon goût, assez tout du moins pour en avoir fait une chanson qui avait circulé dès le soir-même dans toutes les bouches des élèves. Les deux cancres savaient pertinemment qu'on les accuserait tout de suite et malgré une défense ferme et efficace (après tout Peter avait promis de leur fournir un alibi), il apparaissait que celle-ci avait peu de valeur aux yeux du corps professoral.

C'est pourquoi, il se retrouvait maintenant assis, essayant d'écouter à travers la porte ce que se disaient les adultes. A cet instant même, celle-ci s'ouvrit, dévoilant le visage pincé de sa mère, signe d'une grande exaspération. Sirius se recula immédiatement et baissa les yeux sous le regard brûlant de Walburga Black. « _Je suis bon pour passer au chaudron_ » se dit-il.

Il entendit le professeur Dumbledore l'appeler de l'intérieur de son bureau et alors qu'il entrait, son père, sortant, le retint par le bras.

-Crois-moi, tu n'as pas intérêt à faire un pas de travers. Prévint Orion Black.

Sirius savait que sous cette menace énoncée très clairement, s'en trouvait une autre, bien plus dangereuse encore. Son père le relâcha finalement et disparut complètement derrière la porte qui se referma sur le jeune élève dans un bruit sourd. Il se tourna alors vers le vieil homme, s'assit à nouveau sur une chaise et attendit le verdict avec une angoisse à peine dissimulée par le martèlement du sol avec son pied.

-Voulez-vous un bonbon au citron ? Proposa Dumbledore pour détendre son étudiant.

-Ce n'est pas de refus, merci. Répondit celui-ci.

Le professeur lui présenta alors une coupole transparente, remplie à ras-bord de petits bonbons ronds, entourés d'un petit morceau de plastique. L'élève se pencha afin d'en saisir un de sa main droite et le ramena tout près de lui.

-Eh bien, on peut dire que Monsieur Potter et vous avez le sens de la plaisanterie Monsieur Black. Transformer le corridor du quatrième étage en un long couloir de patinage n'avait encore jamais été testé à Poudlard, il me semble. Rit le professeur.

-Nous sommes désolés que Neria Crish soit tombée sur la glace et se soit cassée une jambe professeur. Nous voulions juste rigoler un peu avant le début des examens pour que tout le monde puisse se détendre un bon coup.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas mon garçon. Votre camarade a été immédiatement prise en charge par Madame Pomfresh et il semble qu'elle pourra passer ses examens en toute quiétude.

Sirius leva la tête, débarrassé tout d'un coup d'un poids sur les épaules et fit jouer un instant le bonbon dans ses mains avant de le saisir de ses doigts et de tirer doucement dessus afin de déballer lentement la friandise. Le regard d'Albus tomba immédiatement sur cette vision, attiré par le bruit, et sans qu'il n'y puisse rien y faire, une douce chaleur commença à monter en lui. De ses deux annulaires, le jeune Gryffondor parcourra le contour de l'ovale jaune, passant et repassant sans cesse sur les petites irrégularités présentes à la surface.

La brûlante excitation continua à se propager dans le corps de l'enseignant, qui imaginait déjà ces longues et fines extrémités caresser une bien différente douceur.

Sirius, perdu dans ses pensées, ne faisait même plus attention aux mouvements de ses mains et amena innocemment la sucrerie au bord de ses lèvres. Sans y prendre garde, le Directeur suivit des yeux le parcours de l'objet, secrètement jalousé, qui frôla un instant la chair tendre et vermeille. Il enjoignait, par la pensée, la petite gourmandise à passer la barrière formée par les deux appendices rouges et à trouver refuge dans la cavité buccale, à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

Là, dans la chaleur moite de la bouche de son hôte, caressée, frôlée, léchée avec avidité, elle se retrouvait maîtresse de toutes les attentions, centre de toutes les pensées de son propriétaire.

Sirius suçait avec délice le présent offert par l'autre homme, des petits bruits extatiques s'échappant de ses lèvres entrouvertes sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Toute sa concentration était focalisée dessus et cela l'empêchait de penser à ce qui l'attendait dès qu'il serait de retour chez lui pour le week-end, punition qu'il trouvait oh combien injustifiée.

Malheureusement pour l'enseignant, les sons qui provenaient de son vis-à-vis rendaient la situation encore plus compliquée : l'intérieur de son pantalon avait commencé par devenir étroit dès l'ouverture du bonbon et maintenant que son élève exprimait son plaisir par des sonorités de plus en plus explicites, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir terminer la conversation dans de bonnes conditions. Il sentait de plus en plus son membre s'ériger doucement sous le vêtement en coton bleu et alors qu'il s'approchait doucement du bout de sa chaise, avançant vers le bureau et par extension vers l'objet de ses pensées, Sirius ouvrit les yeux et tomba directement dans le regard de son Directeur.

Il fut surpris de voir celui-ci le contempler avec autant de concentration et se racla la gorge. Ce bruit, si différent des précédents, fit revenir Albus au présent et ne voulant pas que le jeune Gryffondor se pose trop de questions, il reprit sa place dans son siège. Sa position n'était pas des plus confortables et il sut qu'il devait mettre un terme très rapidement à son entrevue afin de soulager son problème.

-Professeur ?

-Hum… Qu'y a-t-il Monsieur Black ? Interrogea le vieil homme.

-Pourrais-je avoir un deuxième bonbon ? Demanda les yeux pleins d'étoiles l'aîné des Black.

-Je crains malheureusement qu'il ne faille pas abuser des bonnes choses, mon garçon. Répondit l'enseignant, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Peut-être une autre fois. En attendant, retournez donc avec vos camardes, le repas du soir va bientôt être servi dans la Grande Salle.

Tandis que Sirius Black passait la porte de son bureau, tournant le dos à son enseignant, Albus Dumbledore en profita pour mettre sa main dans son pantalon, à la recherche de cette gourmandise liquoreuse qu'il massa longuement, avec toujours en tête, le souvenir des fesses rebondies du jeune Gryffondor s'éloignant prestement, parfaitement moulées dans un jean moldu, cadeau de son petit-ami Serpentard.

* * *

Alors voilà pour le nouveau drabble. Je suis dégoûtée d'avoir écrit ça sur Dumbledore et Sirius mais j'ai réussi à me faire pardonner, je pense, avec la dernière phrase ? Je sais c'est encore sur Dumbledore mais promis le prochain couple ne sera pas avec notre cher vieux Directeur ) ) En espérant que la fraîcheur et la candeur de Sirius vous aura plus !

 _ **Avis Bêta**_ _: Hormis que je suis partie vomir après avoir vu Dumbledore se toucher comme un vieux dégoûtant… J'ai beaucoup aimé ce drabble qui est somme toute très drôle. Je crois que ce que j'aime bien c'est que Sirius ne fasse pas exprès de stimuler Dumbledore, et que son attitude, loin d'être séductrice est plutôt préoccupée puis soulagée. Ça change de tout ce qu'on peut lire en matière de consommation de bonbons._

 **Note:** le prochain chapitre sera publié le 10 Décembre ;) ;) Attention, Noël arrive!


	5. 4 - M'en fous, je veux Poppy

**Titre :** M'en fous, je veux Poppy

 **Auteur :** Westyversionfrench

 **Genre :** OS du Recueil "Abus de Choixpeau"

 **Rating :** K (je commence vraiment avec des ratings rikiki)

 **Pairing :** Charlie Weasley / Poppy Pomfresh

 **Synopsis :** Mme Pomfresh est débordée à Poudlard lorsqu'elle reçoit un appel par cheminette qu'elle redoutait depuis quelques temps.

 **Disclaimer :** Cette fanfiction est le résultat d'un tirage au sort du nom de personnages relevant de l'univers Harry Potter qui revient de droit à J.K Rowling.

 **Bêta-Lecture :** Elektra Black 2

 **Note d'Introduction :** Alors que dire à part que le concept m'a immédiatement séduite :D J'ai eu l'idée assez vite et franchement, ce pairing me fait craquer :D

* * *

 **Note d'édition :** Désolée pour l'aspect, j'ai dû ajouter les "/" entre chaque paragraphe pour que vous ayez les paragraphes non coupés par les sauts à la ligne /merci fanfiction -_- /

* * *

 **M'EN FOUS, JE VEUX POPPY**

"Sérieusement Monsieur Potter, j'en ai assez de vous recevoir en morceaux toutes les semaines dans mon Infirmerie. Maintenant que vous vous êtes débarrassé du plus grand danger que le monde sorcier ait jamais connu, je vous prierai de cesser de faire votre intéressant en jouant dangereusement au Quidditch." Le jeune homme de dix-sept ans qui lui faisait face, un bandage ceinturant son front, fit la moue. Elle savait qu'elle affichait pour le moment une facette très peu compréhensive mais avec les épidémies de dragoncelle qui sévissaient depuis deux semaines, elle avait déjà fort à faire sans que son patient le plus régulier ne pointe le bout de son nez pour une stupide chute de balai. Elle le gava de potions comme d'habitude et s'éloigna en direction de la série de lits accueillant les victimes du virus sorcier. Elle entreprit alors de changer les pansements des malades après avoir nettoyé leurs plaies et désinfectées celles-ci.

/

Soudain, une alarme retentit au niveau de la cheminée, ce qui signifiait que quelqu'un essayait de la joindre de toute urgence. Seules peu de personnes bénéficiaient de cette alerte de priorité : il y avait la Directrice de Poudlard bien sûr, le Ministre de la Magie, le chef du Bureau des Aurors et... Oh non, il ne fallait pas que ce soit le dernier bénéficiaire...

"Bonjour Poppy..." Eh si... L'homme qui se tenait dans l'âtre lorsqu'elle activa la communication d'un mouvement de baguette souple, lui sourit avec un air penaud.

"Bonjour Hagrid, que puis-je faire pour vous ?" Le demi-géant portait une tenue qu'il n'aurait jamais arborée du temps où il vivait à Poudlard. Il s'agissait d'une salopette noire passée sur un pull vert-sapin en matière non inflammable. Il s'agissait pour le nouveau dragonnier de ne pas prendre feu au quotidien maintenant qu'il avait rejoint l'équipe de sorciers de la réserve de dragons roumaine.

"Eh bien... A vrai dire, je ne viens pas seulement pour prendre des nouvelles. J'en ai de peu réjouissantes à annoncer." Poppy se pinça l'arête du nez.

"Je m'en doutais. Qu'a-t-il encore fait ?" Hagrid grimaça.

"Oh vous savez, il se jette souvent dans l'action sans bien penser aux conséquences. Quand il a vu le Magyar à pointes s'en prendre à Norberta , il a voulu l'immobiliser d'un sort." Le regard inquiet de l'ancien garde-chasse de Poudlard s'illumina d'un agacement tout ému :

"Enfin, il sait pourtant bien que ce colosse résiste à la plupart des sortilèges et qu'il faut les répéter plusieurs fois pour qu'il soit affecté." Pomfresh grogna mais prépara une sacoche noire dans laquelle elle glissa différentes potions, des baumes cicatrisants de différents degrés et des bandages propres ainsi que toute une armada nécessaire à la guérison d'un grand brûlé et/ou écorché.

/

Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle sortait d'une cheminée, dans le bureau du Directeur de la réserve de Dragons de Roumanie. Celui-ci l'accueillit froidement.

"Mme Pomfresh. Je me demande qui vous a contactée, je l'avais formellement interdit.

-Dans ce cas je ne vous citerai pas mes sources Monsieur McGrint. J'ai appris que vous aviez un grand blessé qui refuse d'être soigné. Je pense pouvoir le faire changer d'avis.

-Evidemment. Mais je persiste à croire que vous ne devriez pas céder à ses caprices d'enfant gâté." L'Infirmière envoya une œillade polaire au responsable des lieux et souligna :

"Je ne pense pas que ce dragonnier-là ait jamais bénéficié d'un traitement de faveur particulier. Ce ne serait pas le seul malade à espérer être soigné exclusivement par son médicomage traitant." McGrint laissa échapper un juron peu élégant mais consentit à la conduire auprès du blessé. Juste avant de passer le seuil de la petite aile médicale de la réserve, elle fit une pause pour écouter ce qui se disait à l'intérieur et qui la fit sourire.

"Enfin arrête de faire l'enfant. Mademoiselle Chang est très compétente. Elle a fait partie de l'aile des blessés de guerre de Sainte-Mangouste pendant six mois après avoir étudié huit ans dans le service des Accidents Animaliers." La voix un peu rocailleuse de Charlie Weasley s'éleva, faible mais ferme :

"M'en fous, je veux Poppy !" Seul un soupir las lui répondit avant que l'Infirmière ne fasse son apparition.

/

"Eh bien Monsieur Weasley. J'ai entendu dire que vous refusiez encore de vous laisser soigner. Qu'avons-nous cette fois ? Côtes cassées ? Doigt amputé ? Ce ne serait pas le premier. Vous savez pourtant qu'un jour je ne pourrais plus rabibocher votre index gauche, il commence à être de plus en plus réticent à se recoller. Imaginez le corps que vous auriez si vous étiez moldu." Le jeune homme afficha une mine contrite mais son regard satisfait n'échappa à personne de même que sa moue suffisante lorsque la vieille infirmière lui fit bouger les membres pour vérifier qu'il n'avait rien de cassé. Après un rapide diagnostic, il fut déterminé que Charlie, après avoir plongé en piqué au sol pour éviter la collision avec la queue hérissée de piques du Magyar avait récolté un genou démis, une série d'éraflures sur le côté droit et une large estafilade dans le dos, en se fracassant contre une arête rocheuse du sol désertique. Alors qu'elle allait procéder aux soins, Charlie fusilla du regard les présents : Tsukushi Chang, Monsieur McGrint, Hagrid et un autre dragonnier dont Madame Pomfresh ne connaissait pas le nom, et ceux-ci s'éclipsèrent en s'excusant.

/

Afin de détendre son patient, Mme Pomfresh initia la conversation en abordant le sujet le plus sûr qui soit pour Charlie :

"Alors mon jeune ami, vous vous plaisez toujours autant ici ?

-Oh oui. Le climat est plaisant et les autres sont sympathiques. Il y a bien ce McGrint qui est plus grincheux que notre ancien Directeur mais il est compétent et a mis en place de nouveaux horaires moins contraignants. Enfin, pas que je me plaigne des anciens, passer du temps avec les Dragons est un plaisir pour moi, quel que soit le temps." Poppy hocha la tête en rétablissant, d'un mouvement ferme, l'axe de la jambe droite, ce qui fit gémir Charlie de douleur.

"J'ai cru comprendre oui... Monsieur McGrint m'a dit que vous n'étiez pas de service quand vous avez eu le petit accident, cette nuit. Que faisiez-vous dehors à trois heures du matin, vraiment je vous le demande ?" Le sourire goguenard de Charlie disparut au profit d'un couinement enfantin lorsqu'elle appliqua sur ses éraflures fraîchement nettoyées un liquide rouge ressemblant presque à du sang. Il demanda d'une voix incertaine :

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Du mercurochrome. C'est moldu." Charlie plissa les yeux.

"Vous utilisez les méthodes moldues à présent ?" L'infirmière darda sur lui un œil critique.

"J'ai décidé que puisque vous m'avez fait venir pour trois fois rien, vous ne bénéficierez que de méthodes basiques sans égards pour vos minauderies, petite nature !" Charlie camoufla son fou rire autant qu'il put mais ses yeux pétillaient d'une joie sincère et volumineuse de cet échange de piques avec son infirmière préférée.

Mme Pomfresh le fit se retourner sur le ventre pour appliquer un baume à base de plantes le long de la profonde estafilade et fixa un scotch blanc médical assez solide pour rapprocher les deux pans de peau afin de faciliter la cicatrisation.

/

"J'ai encore entendu votre frère Ronald évoquer la peine de votre mère à l'idée que vous n'en fassiez qu'à votre tête et que vous ne donniez pas de nouvelles régulières à votre famille." Sa voix était peut-être un peu moralisatrice mais elle nuança son propos en lançant malicieusement :

"Elle aurait même dit que vous étiez tellement impliqué dans votre métier qu'on aurait pu croire que vous ne puissiez tomber amoureux que de dragons !" Charlie émit un rire léger, grave, et laissa sa tête reposer sur sa joue gauche, pour jeter un œil à sa médicomage personnelle et répondit alors qu'elle lui massait les côtes avec une crème magique visant à effacer les bleus :

"Elle n'a pas tort d'une certaine manière." Mme Pomfresh eut un regard peu convaincu mais accompagné d'un sourire franchement amusé. Celui-ci s'effaça pourtant soudainement alors que Charlie annonçait d'une voix mortellement sérieuse :

"Après tout, beaucoup vous qualifient de véritable dragon."

* * *

 **/**

* * *

 **Note de Fin :**

-Donc oui, dans cette fic, je suppose que Harry refait sa Septième Année à Poudlard.

-C'est mon premier texte de Rating K. Je suis fière de ne pas être totalement viciée xD

-Monsieur McGrint est un OC appartenant aux Papotes Associées :P

-Attention, "Mademoiselle Chang" n'est pas Cho. Eh oui, à ce moment du récit elle n'aurait que 18 ans, et n'aurait bénéficié que d'un an d'études supérieures après Poudlard, ce qui me semble insuffisant pour être médicomage ou même infirmiomage (inventons inventons). Je suis partie du principe qu'elle avait une grande sœur. Alors sinon oui, pour ceux qui s'insurgeraient... Tsukushi n'est pas un prénom chinois mais japonais. Mais... J'aime bien ce prénom parce qu'il me rappelle un personnage d'Hana Yori Dango (pour ceux qui connaissent).

* * *

Envie d'écrire à Charlie pour le réprimander ou à Mme Pomfresh pour lui souhaiter bien du courage ? N'hésitez pas à nous laisser une review, nous transmettrons ;)

* * *

 **Impressions de bêta :** J'adore le début et la fin, très bonne introduction et très bonne chute. Je trouve également bien d'avoir un Charlie non pas sérieux et adulte, mais plus enfantin et fripon ;) ;) Mais ça donne vachement envie d'avoir la suite juste pour avoir la réaction de Pompresh, va-t-elle tomber dans les pommes ?


	6. 5 - Open yours eyes (EB2)

**Titre** : Une découverte bouleversante.

 **Auteur** : Elektra Black 2.

 **Genre** : OS du recueil « Abus de Choixpeau ».

 **Rating** : K.

 **Pairing** : Severus Snape/ Regulus Black.

 **Synopsis** : Alors que Sirius remonte tranquillement dans sa chambre, il surprend une scène qui le chamboule.

 **Disclaimer** : cette fanfiction est le résultat d'un tirage au sort du nom de personnages relevant de l'univers d'Harry Potter qui revient de droit à J.K Rowling.

 **Bêta-lecture** : Westyversionfrench.

 **Note d'introduction** : Le passage en _italique_ est tiré du Tome 7.

* * *

 _Open yours eyes :_

Un jour, Sirius était tombé sur une scène très étrange. Alors qu'il se rendait dans sa chambre, voulant profiter d'un moment de calme tandis que les plus jeunes se trouvaient dans la cuisine, faisant de la pâtisserie, il avait surpris Snape sur le palier du premier étage. Ce dernier se trouvait un peu plus loin dans le couloir, devant une porte, la main tendue comme pour ouvrir la poignée. Alors que Sirius pensait que le professeur achèverait son geste, les doigts se rétractèrent finalement et un profond soupir fut expiré de la poitrine de l'ex-Mangemort. L'animagus n'avait pas fait un bruit, il n'avait rien demandé, il s'était juste contenté de faire demi-tour, sans que l'autre homme ne puisse le voir, et était redescendu dans la cuisine, aider les jeunes à préparer le dessert. Mais cette vision de son ancien camarade avait bouleversé Sirius plus qu'il ne l'admettait. Il ne comprenait pas ni l'attitude, ni la réaction de Snape. Après tout ce n'était qu'une porte, non ?

Cette scène ne voulait pas sortir de son esprit. Après avoir vu Snape aussi peu sûr de lui, Sirius ne faisait que se poser des questions sur le professeur de potions. L'animagus qui auparavant ne voyait l'ancien Serpentard comme rien d'autre qu'un connard froid et arrogant, se croyant supérieur à tout le monde, découvrait une autre facette de l'homme, bien plus sensible et émouvante qu'il ne l'aurait cru. S'il ne l'avait pas vu de ses propres yeux, il n'y aurait jamais accordé le moindre crédit, tant la scène lui semblait surréaliste. Pourtant force était de constater qu'elle s'était bien jouée devant lui.

Les certitudes de Sirius volaient en éclat : la retenue, l'hésitation, la fragilité même dans le geste de Snape l'intriguaient et le tourmentaient. Cela faisait deux nuits depuis l'incident qu'il ne dormait plus. Il ne faisait que se tourner et se retourner dans ses draps. Il avait essayé de lire un ouvrage afin de concentrer son esprit sur autre chose, mais rien n'y faisait, dès qu'il quittait sa page, la vision de Snape lui revenait en mémoire. Mais Sirius avouait également, bien malgré lui, que sa curiosité était tiraillée. D'un côté, il avait très envie de savoir ce qu'il y avait dans la chambre de son frère pour faire hésiter ainsi l'austère professeur, si du moins il s'y trouvait quoique ce soit. **D** 'un autre côté, il ne voulait en aucune façon entrer dans cette pièce appartenant au passé et où le temps s'était, il en était certain, figé. Il ne savait pas exactement quels souvenirs lui reviendraient et honnêtement, après douze ans à les ressasser en prison, il ne voulait plus avoir affaire à eux. Alors oui, malgré l'envie qui le tenaillait, Sirius était bien décidé à ne pas céder, surtout qu'un soupçon de crainte se mêlait aussi à ses autres sentiments.

Il y était. Finalement il avait cédé. L'envie de savoir s'était faiteplus tenace au fil des jours, et à peine une semaine après s'être promis de ne pas le faire, il se trouvait devant cette porte. Exactement dans la même situation que Snape. Alors oui, il pouvait dire qu'il comprenait l'autre homme. Pour une il y avait également de la colère qui raidissait les muscles de l'animagus. Cependant ce sentiment était dirigé contre lui-même.

Il savait qu'il était tranquille pour un petit moment. Une réunion de l'Ordre venait de se terminer, les enfants mettaient la table dans la cuisine et Snape discutait avec Dumbledore dans le salon. Ce fut d'ailleurs après l'avoir revu que l'envie de savoir s'était faite irrésistible chez Sirius. C'est ainsi qu'il avait prévenu Remus et Harry qu'il montait dans sa chambre quelques minutes pour prendre une douche.

L'énervement allait croissant et après plus d'une minute à fixer cette fichue porte avec ce fichu écriteau cloué dessus, sur lequel on pouvait lire : _Ne pas déranger, R. A. Black_ et que Sirius relut une énième fois avec un reniflement dédaigneux, l'animagus consentit à poser sa main sur la poignée finement ouvragée. Puis lentement, comme s'il avait peur de recevoir un sortilège, son poignet bougea et le loquet n'émit pas un seul son, même après des années sans avoir été utilisé. Sirius donna une petite impulsion à la porte en bois. Celle-ci s'ouvrit également sans un bruit. L'héritier des Black fit alors un pas en avant, s'engouffrant dans la pièce d'où n'émanait aucune lumière. Puis il éternua.

La poussière remplissait les lieux, sa mère avait dû ordonner que rien ne soit touché, et Sirius lança un _lumos_ afin d'éclairer la pièce. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, afin de s'habituer à la clarté soudaine. Il eut un petit rire désabusé en constatant que toute la chambre montrait l'allégeance de Regulus à la maison Serpentard. Malgré tout Sirius ne vit rien d'extraordinaire dans la pièce. Rien n'était posé sur le lit ou nulle part ailleurs qui aurait pu justifier la réaction de Snape. Il s'avança jusqu'au bureau et poussé par la curiosité, il s'assit sur la chaise et ouvrit le premier tiroir à sa gauche. Vide. Il ouvrit le deuxième sans grand espoir mais celui-ci contenait des papiers, ou plutôt des enveloppes sur lesquelles était inscrit le nom de son frère. L'écriture serrée lui était vaguement familière alors il en sorti une du tiroir, retira le parchemin de sa protection et déplia la feuille. La première ligne le fit sursauter mais en arrivant à la fin de la lettre, il se dit qu'il avait bien fait de s'asseoir car sa surprise allait croissant. Il était vrai qu'il se rappelait vaguement de quelques rumeurs sur son frère lors de sa sixième année, mais il ne les avait pas prises au sérieux. Maintenant, au vu de ce qu'il avait dans les mains, il se disait qu'il s'était bien trompé sur son frère mais pas seulement.

Après plusieurs minutes de réflexion, Sirius se décida à remettre la correspondance à sa place. Mais alors qu'il glissait l'enveloppe dans le tiroir, il rencontra une résistance. Il enleva donc sa main et regarda plus précisément dans l'interstice. Il y découvrit une petite boîte, cachée sous d'autres enveloppes. Elle était carrée, en velours noir, surmontée d'un ruban argenté. Sirius prit le présent, retira doucement le lien gris et ouvrit l'écrin sombre. L'animagus faillit lâcher la boîte. A l'intérieur se trouvait un jeu d'alliances magnifiquement travaillé. Deux serpents, l'un onyx avec des yeux en diamants et l'autre argenté avec des yeux onyx, se répondaient sur le coussin dans lequel deux petites fentes avaient été découpées afin de recevoir les anneaux. Sirius déposa finalement l'écrin sur la table.

Jamais, au grand jamais, il n'aurait pu penser que son frère avait une relation avec… Mais enfin s'était insensé ! Et puis de toute manière, jamais ses parents n'auraient… Non ses parents n'avaient rien à voir avec cela, il ne s'agissait que de son frère apparemment, enfin son frère et l'amant de ce dernier. Sirius doutait même que ses parents aient été au courant, ils n'auraient jamais accepté. Finalement Sirius se dit qu'il ne connaissait même pas Regulus, alors qu'il était son cadet. Il se décida à sortir de la pièce après avoir refermé le tiroir, désormais vide, derrière lui.

Il avait réfléchi durant des jours, devait-il donner ces lettres au principal concerné, ou devait-il simplement les remettre à leur place ? Etait-ce vraiment à lui de prendre cette décision ?

Mais finalement, à part lui, personne n'était au courant. Sirius, après mûre réflexion, s'était décidé.

Il dut attendre près de trois semaines avant de pouvoir coincer Snape sans les enfants ce mec était un vrai serpent. Le professeur était dans la bibliothèque, étudiant un ouvrage sur les propriétés d'une rose bleue avec des épines rouges quand Sirius débarqua. Les plus jeunes étaient dans le jardin, profitant du beau temps pour sortir de la maison.

-Snape.

-Black. Répondit Severus avec une pointe d'irritation dans la voix.

-Je sais que je te dérange, mais j'aurais vraiment besoin de te parler.

Severus arrêta un instant sa lecture, marqua sa page et referma son livre.

-Je t'écoute.

Et alors qu'il avait répété un discours afin de ne pas se perdre, de ne pas laisser l'autre l'interrompre, ou le laisser croire à quelque machination de sa part, absolument rien de lui vint. Sa tête était vide et seule une profonde volonté de bien faire, une crainte indicible de s'être trompé et une peur intense de la réaction de l'autre résonnaient en lui. Cependant, alors que Snape commençait clairement à s'impatienter et allait probablement le planter là, Sirius s'avança vers lui et déposa délicatement une pile de lettres sur le petit guéridon en fer forgé, situé devant l'ancien Serpentard. Ce dernier se figea sur son fauteuil, reconnaissant immédiatement les enveloppes. Un silence de plomb régnait dans la pièce et aucun des deux hommes ne respiraient, de peur de rompre ce moment qu'ils savaient tous les deux crucial. Finalement Sirius sorti l'écrin de velours noir qui avait accompagné les lettres et le remit avec celles-ci. Il lança un dernier regard vers Snape mais celui-ci n'avait d'yeux que pour la petite boîte. Alors Sirius sortit sans un mot de la pièce, laissant l'autre homme seul.

* * *

 _Hermione jeta un coup d'œil au corps de Snape puis retourna précipitamment vers l'entrée du tunnel. Ron la suivit. Harry ramassa la cape d'invisibilité et regarda à nouveau Snape. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait ressentir, à part l'horreur en pensant à la façon dont Snape avait été tué, et à la raison pour laquelle se meurtre avait été commis._ Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rejoindre ses deux amis, son regard tomba sur un reflet argenté. En s'approchant de plus près de nouveau, il s'aperçut que Snape avait quelque chose autour du cou. Il ouvrit doucement le col de la robe noire et identifia une chaîne toute simple en argent. Il tira dessus afin de la faire passer par-dessus le vêtement. Deux petits anneaux tintèrent l'un contre l'autre quand ils furent finalement dégagés. Ils étaient magnifiques, et le sang qui les recouvrait partiellement, les rendaient brillants et encore plus envoûtants. Le jeune homme brisa la chaîne en tirant dessus, libérant les deux alliances et à la lumière de sa baguette lut les inscriptions gravées dans l'intérieur des bijoux : _R.A.B_ et _S.T.S_. Harry jeta un dernier regard vers son professeur et quitta l'endroit, sentant une boule obstruer sa gorge au fur et à mesure du temps qu'il passait là.

* * *

 **Impressions bêta** : C'est probablement un de mes drabbles préférés d'Elektra. Tout est en émotion contenue et sentiments sobres et pudiques. Puis j'aime l'idée de base d'un Severus-Regulus qui aurait pu être heureux (et à mon avis moins houleux qu'un Sirius-Severus lol même si j'aime bien aussi). Et puis bon, comme toujours, voir Snape qui échappe à son bonheur c'est terrible mais c'est aussi classe pour la raison même qu'il n'y accède jamais /cruauté/. Faire intervenir Harry sur la fin était vraiment bien aussi, après tout il est lié à Regulus par Sirius et à Snape par sa mère donc c'est bien que quelqu'un garde la mémoire de cet amour. Le style se précise en plus, ce qui n'est pas négligeable. Vraiment les progrès constants et de plus en plus poussés que je constate chez Elektra dont je n'ai presque plus à corriger la conjugaison (lol), sont très encourageants pour la bêta-lectrice aussi :D

 **Note des auteures** : Le prochain drabble sera publié le 10 Février ;)


	7. 6 - Seamus Finnigan est un bênet (W)

**Titre** **:** Seamus Finnigan est un grand benêt

 **Auteur** **:** Westyversionfrench

 **Genre :** OS du Recueil _Abus de Choixpeau_

 **Rating :** M (mon premier M de ce recueil, que d'émotion xD)

 **Pairing** **:** Dean Thomas / Dobby (promis, vous pourrez vous évanouir après lecture)

 **Synopsis :** Dean Thomas prit une résolution en se levant ce matin-là : ne plus jamais parler de sexe avec son meilleur ami avant de dormir.

 **Disclaimer** **:** Cette fanfiction est le résultat d'un tirage au sort du nom de personnages relevant de l'univers Harry Potter qui revient de droit à J.K Rowling.

 **Bêta-Lecture :** Elektra Black 2

 **Note d'Introduction** **:** Alors, à la base, je râlais de tomber chaque fois sur Dobby mais visiblement ça m'a pas empêché de récidiver un drabble, et en M cette fois, avec lui... J'ai donc dérogé à ma règle de "On touche pas aux enfants, aux animaux et aux elfes de maison". Navrée...

[ EB2 :J'adore ta note d'intro, elle est très drôle ;)]

 **Note auteures** : Les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont sur notre profil. Si vous avez une question ou une suggestion, n'hésitez pas à nous en faire part ;)

* * *

 **SEAMUS FINNIGAN EST UN GRAND BENÊT**

"Dean Thomas Monsieur a les mains très douces.

-Merci Dobby." Le jeune garçon caressa la joue du petit elfe de maison qui se mit à rougir vivement sous le toucher embarrassant.

"Oh Dean Thomas ne doit pas abîmer la pulpe de son joli pouce sur la peau rêche de l'elfe Dobby. L'elfe Dobby ne mérite pas d'être l'ami de Monsieur Dean Thomas, Monsieur..." Avec un sourire éminemment séducteur, Dean lui accorda un regard indulgent et énonça :

"Tu ne devrais pas te sous-estimer de la sorte Dobby. Regarde tes yeux **[1]** …" Il lui présenta un petit miroir argenté qu'il venait de transfigurer à partir d'une pelote de laine posée sur l'étrange chapeau de la créature.

"Ils sont magnifiques. Grands et bleus." Dobby se tortilla les mains, mal à l'aise. Il déglutit lorsque Dean caressa son bras et fit tomber la bretelle de sa salopette verte, spéciale "yeux d'Harry Potter", article humoristique crée par les frères Weasley pour martyriser le meilleur ami de leur frère.

"Je n'avais jamais remarqué que tes épaules étaient si fines..." Dean passa un doigt dessus, faisant se dresser les poils rêches sur le bras du petit elfe. Dobby regarda ailleurs, très intimidé par le regard incandescent de son interlocuteur. La main descendit quelque peu et s'arrêta sur sa hanche, son homologue faisant de même de son côté gauche. Alors, d'un coup sec, le vêtement tomba et Dobby se retrouva nu devant le sorcier. La main de celui-ci partit à la découverte de son petit corps et lorsqu'elle s'approcha de l'intérieur de ses cuisses, Dobby se mit à trembler. Au moment où la main se refermait sur le membre semi-érigé de l'elfe de maison, un hurlement horrifié retentit.

Dean se redressa sur son lit, pantelant, regardant avec horreur ses deux mains sous la lumière pâle de la lune. Il tourna la tête de tous côtés, constatant avec soulagement qu'il était bien seul dans son lit. Tous les individus dans un rayon de dix mètres n'étaient que ses compagnons de dortoir endormis. Il soupira et se laissa à nouveau tomber sur son matelas. Il baissa le regard et constata que son sexe était au repos. Encore heureux ! Il ne manquait plus qu'il bande en rêvant de Dobby ! Il émit un couinement pré-vomitif suivi d'un haut le cœur. Il se leva et atteignit la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir un peu le visage et boire un coup. Lorsqu'il eut les idées plus claires, il plissa les yeux.

Tout ça, c'était de la faute de Seamus et de ses discussions débiles. Son meilleur ami passait son temps à émettre des idées toujours saugrenues ou perturbantes et se questionnait beaucoup trop sur le monde du point de vue du noir. Sa dernière lubie était de s'informer sur la sexualité des elfes de maison. Dean avait cru -avant cet odieux cauchemar-, qu'il n'avait pas vraiment prêté attention au babillage stupide de son ami mais visiblement, celui-ci avait réussi à lui insuffler des images traumatisantes avec son monologue incessant. Dean sortit de la salle de bain, furax. Il allait lui faire payer.

Il s'approcha du lit de Seamus et chercha ce qui pourrait bien calmer définitivement son ami et ses idées agaçantes. Il allait lui concocter une vengeance que l'irlandais ne serait pas près d'oublier. Il se frotta les mains en avisant des chaussettes de Ron qui traînaient par terre. Allant chercher sa baguette sur sa table de chevet, il métamorphosa les vêtements (à l'odeur contestable), en deux peluches représentant respectivement un elfe de maison et un scroutt à pétard et s'approcha du baldaquin coupable pour glisser les deux peluches dans le lit. Dans son sommeil, Seamus bougea et en sentant cette intrusion, il fronça les sourcils mais attrapa l'elfe de maison pour le serrer contre lui. Dean se força à ne pas le trouver mignon et lui colla aussi le scroutt à pétard dans les bras. Seamus l'intercepta aussi et émit un soupir ravi qui fit glousser Dean à voix basse. Voilààààà... Il n'avait plus qu'à piquer l'appareil photo de Creevey dans le dortoir du dessous et à immortaliser le moment. Il demanderait au petit journaliste de publier la photo en première page de son prochain hebdomadaire : _Poudlard Potins du Soir_. Si avec ça l'école ne se moquait pas de Seamus jusqu'à ses ASPICS, il n'y comprenait rien.

Il allait se diriger vers la sortie sur la pointe des pieds lorsqu'il entendit Seamus marmonner dans son sommeil. Voyant là un moyen de le ridiculiser davantage, Dean tendit l'oreille à l'affût d'une information croustillante.

"… Froid... plus près... mmmmm..." Seamus bougeait, resserrant les peluches dans ses bras endormis. Il nicha son nez dans le cou de l'elfe de maison inanimé et soupira. Puis, il gigota encore et enfin émit :

"Mmm... Dean..." Le noir sentit un agréable frisson le secouer de part en part. Il déglutit vivement et tendit la main dans l'objectif de reprendre les peluches. C'était une très mauvaise idée tout compte fait. Il parvint à lui arracher l'elfe de maison mais Seamus grimaça dans son sommeil, cherchant autour de lui le précieux amant dérobé. Dean mit enfin la main sur l'autre doudou et les jeta les deux par terre afin de restituer ses chaussettes à Ron sous leur forme originelle. Il allait partir et oublier cette découverte perturbante mais Seamus lui agrippa soudainement le bras. L'adolescent se figea. Il tira un peu pour récupérer sa main mais l'irlandais tint bon et roula légèrement en arrière dans son lit pour entraîner sa prise avec lui. Sans vraiment comprendre, Dean se laissa emporter et secoua la tête lorsqu'il découvrit qu'il était allongé à quelques centimètres de Seamus. Le blond se colla à lui et passa un bras autour de sa taille pour le maintenir tout près. Dean résista un peu mais il n'avait pas vraiment le cœur à le repousser fermement. Il le laissa faire et haleta lorsque Seamus entremêla leurs jambes, reposant sa tête tout contre la sienne. Leurs lèvres étaient extrêmement proches et Dean ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer celles de Seamus, laissant échapper son souffle ralenti. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, et enserra à son tour Seamus. Il se dit qu'il ne servait à rien de lutter contre le sommeil alors qu'il ne pouvait visiblement pas se défaire de son meilleur ami.

Comme la présence et les mots de son meilleur ami le perturbaient quelque peu, il caressa sa joue doucement, veillant à ne pas le réveiller. Puis, parce que Seamus avait inconsciemment la bouche entrouverte et que sa langue était désormais visible, Dean ne se retint plus et approcha ses propres lèvres de celles de l'endormi qui décida alors d'ouvrir subitement les yeux. Il le repoussa en riant :

"Voyons Dean, je ne suis pas Dobby." Le pauvre Gryffondor frustré papillonna des yeux, mettant du temps à revenir sur terre. Très intelligemment, il osa s'informer :

"Quoi ?" Seamus daigna lui annoncer en souriant :

"Je ne suis pas le seul à parler dans mon sommeil." Sale fripouille, il n'avait pas dormi une seule seconde ! Dean s'apprêtait à quitter le lit de son ami, mortifié, mais celui-ci s'excusa efficacement d'une main sur sa nuque et d'une langue dans sa bouche. Dean soupira d'aise et murmura le prénom de Seamus en le serrant contre lui. L'irlandais, sournois, sourit dans leur baiser mais déplaça sa bouche bien vite vers l'oreille de son futur amant.

"Si tu préfères, je peux m'habiller d'une taie d'oreiller." Comme pour prouver ses dires, il déshabilla son coussin et après avoir ôté son pyjama, fit mine d'enfiler le linge. Dean le regarda, sidéré. Puis, après un grognement amusé, il retourna à leurs activités premières en se disant que oui Seamus Finnigan était un grand benêt, mais qu'il lui appartenait.

* * *

 **[1]** Je me disais que sans miroir c'est assez difficile à réaliser : D'où la phrase qui suit^^

 **Note de Fin :** Je me demande combien auront tenu jusqu'au bout... /rire sadique/

Si ça peut vous rassurer, j'étais moi-même en train de rendre mon repas en écrivant /masochisme total/

Bon okay, j'ai triché sur la fin avec ce Dean/Seamus mais vraiment... Il me fallait bien ça pour m'en remettre. En plus la dernière phrase est méga niaise...

 **Impression bêta:** je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, la dernière phrase est super niaise mais en même temps elle justifie ton titre donc ça passe ;) Par contre je ne comprend pas trop comment, enfin si je comprend mais on va dire que je n'aime pas trop, l'idée que tu passes d'un Dean/Dobby à un Dean/Seamus. C'est de la triche, mais on te pardonne bien volontiers quand on voit le premier pairing :D. Bon et oui j'ai régurgité trois fois mon repas en lisant la première fois ce drabble. J'hésite même à lire le suivant :)

 **Du Deamus** **dans cette fic :** Elektra l'a souligné, c'est vrai que c'est de la triche. J'avais tiré un Dobby-Dean. Mais en même temps, garder strictement le pairing d'origine aurait été vraiment sordide. Et puis... Je ne suis pas vraiment la seule à avoir triché dans mes drabbles... (on se souvient tous d'un Dumbledore-Fol Œil inexistant et d'un Dumbledore-Sirius unilatéral :P) Et puis, objectivement, je pense que je suis allée assez loin dans l'expression du pairing d'origine, certes via un rêve, mais tout de même. De même, je ne voulais pas que Dean soit trop OOC en craquant vraiment pour un elfe de maison, ça me paraît inconcevable.


	8. 7 - 3ème mi-temps (EB2)

**Titre :** 3ème mi-temps.

 **Auteur** : Elektra Black 2

 **Genre :** OS du recueil « Abus de Choixpeau ».

 **Rating :** M.

 **Pairing :** Olivier Dubois/Blaise Zabini.

 **Synopsis :** Blaise en a assez d'attendre Draco après une de ses séances de Quidditch pendant des heures ! Il se décide donc à lui dire le fond de sa pensée et à le traîner dehors, quitte à le sortir par la peau des fesses. Seulement une petite surprise l'attend sous les douches…

 **Disclaimer :** cette fanfiction est le résultat d'un tirage au sort du nom de personnages relevant de l'univers d'Harry Potter qui revient de droit à J.K Rowling.

 **Bêta-lecture :** Westyversionfrench.

 **Note d'introduction :** Heu… Bonne lecture ? Ce drabble se place lors de la quatrième année de Blaise. Cette scène se déroule avant la troisième tâche, donc le stade n'est pas encore recouvert de végétaux. Olivier Dubois est venu à Poudlard en tant que soutien pour Harry avant la dernière épreuve du tournoi.

* * *

 **3ème mi-temps**

* * *

La pluie battante le laissait transi de froid alors que le vent glacial hurlait à ses oreilles. Le jeune Serpentard pestait face à l'attente que lui faisait endurer son ami, mais aussi contre la violence des éléments. Le mois de Février débutait vraiment mal et Blaise espérait véritablement que le temps allait se calmer. Après plus de vingt minutes d'attente, le jeune homme poussa un énième soupir d'agacement puis se décida à aller chercher dans les vestiaires le « petit peroxydé », comme il le nommait dans ces moments. Blaise entra dans le bâtiment et s'engagea dans le couloir menant aux douches, où il était persuadé de trouver son ami et ouvrit la porte en grand. L'espace entre les casiers était vide de présence humaine mais le bruit de l'eau s'écoulant dans les douches trahit la présence du retardataire, ce qui incita Blaise à apostropher l'autre Serpentard, lui demandant de bien vouloir se dépêcher.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, ne voyant toujours pas son ami arriver et n'ayant reçu aucune réponse, le basané en déduisit qu'à cause de la force du jet, son camarade n'avait pas entendu son appel. Ne voulant pas finir trempé comme la dernière fois, Blaise prit le soin d'enlever quelques vêtements, ne gardant sur lui que son boxer et son tee-shirt. Puis il s'approcha de l'entrée des douches. Plusieurs jets s'alignaient les uns après les autres, à une distance d'environ un mètre cinquante d'écart, laissant un espace suffisant pour chaque utilisateur. Et bien évidemment Draco n'était pas dans les premières. Blaise avança donc jusqu'au petit coin au bout du mur sur sa gauche où se trouvait un renfoncement contenant une douche dont l'eau était plus chaude que les autres. Le basané savait que le jeune blond adorait se prélasser dessous, laissant le jet puissant masser ses muscles endoloris et faisant rougir sa peau si pâle.

Mais à sa grande surprise, ce ne fut pas une peau diaphane qui entra dans son champ de vision mais un corps tanné par le soleil et dont la couleur chaude attira l'œil du jeune Serpentard. La chevelure aux reflets chocolat était courte et trempée. Blaise laissa un juron sonore retentir dans sa tête et s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour, regrettant de ne pouvoir rejoindre l'ancien gardien des Gryffondor dans ses ablutions, mais la réaction de ce dernier face à sa présence non-désirée se solderait certainement par une dispute. La raison de sa fuite était une évidence même. Malheureusement pour lui, c'était à ce moment précis qu'Olivier Dubois choisit de se retourner, laissant le devant de son corps nu au regard intéressé du Serpentard. Blaise n'avait que quatorze ans, mais absolument rien ne l'empêchait de profiter de la vision érotique de ce corps sculpté par le Quidditch ni d'y réagir. Et à vrai dire même s'il avait pu détourner le regard, la perspective de pouvoir renouveler ses fantasmes pour les mois à venir le fit rester sur place finalement. Et puis il voulait voir si l'ex-Gryffondor ferait honneur à sa main.

Lorsque la surprise, puis la colère prit place dans les yeux de l'ancien gardien, une vague de peur envahit néanmoins le Serpentard. Il était vrai que si le rouge et or devant lui était assez baraqué, sa propre carcasse laissait à désirer en comparaison. Mais cette sensation reflua brusquement quand Blaise constata que la surprise réapparût dans le regard de son vis-à-vis.

En effet, Olivier ne s'était pas attendu à voir quelqu'un derrière lui alors qu'il prenait une douche, et encore moins le meilleur ami de Draco Malfoy et si la colère avait dans un second temps prit part dans son esprit, la surprise était très vite revenue quand il avait remarqué la tenue du jeune homme face à lui. Cependant une troisième émotion s'empara de lui : la gêne. Car s'il avait toutes les raison du monde d'être en colère, il en avait encore plus d'être rouge de honte. Son sexe, emprisonné dans sa main, était tendu et gonflé. Son visage présentait des rougeurs. Lorsque Blaise remarqua l'appendice élancé dans sa direction un sourire railleur et amusé apparut au coin de ses lèvres. Olivier ne s'attendait nullement à cette réaction mais la perspective de pouvoir finir son activité sans être frustré prit le pas sur les interrogations qu'il pouvait avoir.

Il tendit son bras vers le jeune homme face à lui, l'incitant à partager sa douche. Blaise accepta la main du jeune étudiant et se laissa entraîner sous l'eau chaude à sa suite. Son tee-shirt lui colla immédiatement à la peau, devenant trempé tout de suite, mais les deux mains d'Olivier qui s'étaient posées sur ses hanches, remontèrent lentement en une douce caresse, passant sur le vêtement, l'entraînant dans leur mouvement. Puis il se rapprocha du corps élancé face à lui, leurs bassins se percutant, envoyant des ondes de plaisir dans le membre de Blaise et faisant gémir Olivier qui se trouvait dans un état d'excitation plus avancé. Sentant la passivité du Serpentard et son hésitation, sûrement dues à sa jeunesse, l'ancien gardien décida de prendre les choses en main. C'est ainsi qu'il laissa ses doigts parcourir lentement le torse du basané, tortillant les deux tétons, les faisant durcir doucement. A ces gestes, soupirs et gémissements commencèrent à sortir de la bouche de Blaise sans qu'il n'oppose de résistance. Puis la main se faufila avec expertise sous le boxer du vert et argent. Les doigts attrapèrent la verge à demi-tendue provoquant un durcissement de l'organe sous la douceur du mouvement.

Mais Olivier n'arrivait pas à ses fins, aussi décida-t-il de se débarrasser définitivement du gêneur, le laissant tomber au sol sans même un regret. Alors, sentant le Serpentard aussi excité que lui, grâce à ses précédentes attentions, l'ex-Gryffondor prit une cuisse du jeune homme face à lui, dans chacune de ses mains, coinçant le corps du basané entre le mur et lui. Le gardien se glissa entre les jambes écartées, rapprochant encore plus leurs bassins, augmentant par la même leur plaisir mutuel. En effet, leurs deux érections emprisonnées entre les ventres des étudiants se frottaient l'une contre l'autre avec beaucoup plus de force à chaque fois que leurs hanches se rencontraient. Leurs envies devenaient incontrôlables et au bout de quelques minutes de ce traitement, les deux jeunes hommes finirent par jouir dans un râle commun. Les semences jaillirent sur leurs ventres, se mélangeant avant d'être rapidement emportées par l'eau s'écoulant toujours du jet de la douche.

Olivier soutint Blaise quelques minutes encore entre ses bras, le temps pour le Serpentard de se remettre de ses émotions. Puis le relâchant sur le sol, il s'empara dans la même occasion de son gel douche posé par terre, donnant une vision parfaite de ses fesses au vert et argent qui en profitant pour se rincer l'œil allègrement. Revenant à la même hauteur que son camarade, l'ancien gardien versa une rasade du liquide nettoyant dans sa main et une autre dans la main du basané. Ils se rincèrent rapidement après avoir fait mousser le produit sur leurs corps, puis rejoignirent les vestiaires. Blaise récupéra sa baguette et se sécha d'un sort afin de s'habiller rapidement. Il allait sortir de la pièce quand Olivier l'interpella :

-Je voudrais que tu saches que je ne regrette pas ce qu'il s'est passé sous les douches mais je ne veux pas non plus que tu t'imagines n'importe quoi. J'ai des vues sur quelqu'un et ça ne risque pas de changer avant un bon moment.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je n'attendais rien de spécial et je respecte ton choix. Et puis de toute façon un Serpentard et un Gryffondor ensemble, ça ne ferait pas bon ménage. Répondit Blaise.

Et le basané s'en alla sans s'apercevoir de la petite lueur de douleur qui s'était allumée dans le regard du gardien à l'annonce de sa dernière phrase **[1]**.

Blaise rentra directement aux dortoirs des Serpentard et lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle commune, il repéra facilement Draco qui lui lança un coup d'œil surpris.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je t'ai attendu au terrain ! S'exclama Blaise.

-La séance a été annulée à cause du mauvais temps alors je suis venu ici car je pensais que tu étais rentré. Expliqua le jeune Malfoy. Tu viens des vestiaires ?

-Oui et d'ailleurs j'y ai fait une rencontre surprenante.

Blaise fit un clin d'œil à Draco, lui faisant comprendre qu'il lui donnerai une explication plus tard, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes de leurs camarades.

* * *

 **[1]** : Je suis désolée, mais pour moi Olivier ne peut que finir avec Marcus Flint. Donc même s'il a une petite aventure avec Blaise ici, il fantasme quand même à mort sur Marcus ! Donc la dernière phrase de Blaise fait un peu mal à Olivier.

* * *

 **Impressions bêta :** Yo ! Ce drabble Est-ce que j'appelle un PWP "Nature et Découvertes" ahah ! Je cautionne à mort le principe de base, le côté éducatif du machin, et le pairing original en bonus, j'adhère. C'est connu, je n'aime pas du tout Oliver [sans vouloir copier, je ne le tolère que dans les Marcus/Oliver, pairing que j'adoooore] mais ici il a réagi comme recommandé dans ce genre de situation on va dire héhé. Je pense que Blaise peut dire merci à Draco pour cette attente là et qu'il rechignera moins à patienter hors des vestiaires à l'avenir. Ça me fait marrer d'imaginer Draco en mode grosse fouine dans la scène qui suivrait où Blaise lui raconterait tout (et quelque part, Draco pourrait le colporter et Marcus en avoir vent et PAF par jalousie il kennerait aussi Oliver et ils vivraient une folle et passionnée histoire d'amour vache OUAIIIIS). Sans être mon préféré, ce drabble m'a bien fait rire donc je le recommande.


	9. 8 - Perfect Préfet (W)

**Titre :** Perfect Préfet

 **Auteur :** Westyversionfrench

 **Genre :** OS du recueil « Abus de Choixpeau ».

 **Rating :** T

 **Pairing :** Percy Weasley / Grégory Goyle

 **Synopsis :** Percy Weasley fut un préfet parfait, tout le monde s'accorde à le dire. Aussi, quand, agent du Ministère, il est envoyé à Poudlard pour donner des cours particuliers... Personne n'est étonné. Mais lui le sera à n'en pas douter...

 **Disclaimer :** cette fanfiction est le résultat d'un tirage au sort du nom de personnages relevant de l'univers d'Harry Potter qui revient de droit à J.K Rowling.

 **Bêta-lecture :** Elektra Black 2

 **Note d'introduction :** Bonjour à tous. Je suis très contente de vous retrouver ici pour ce nouveau pairing inédit /bave partout par terre/ qui plus est en Rating T, un Rating que je lis pas mal mais que je ne pratique pas tant que ça :D

* * *

PERFECT PREFET

* * *

 _Monsieur Weasley,_

 _Suite à vos excellentes performances en tant que secrétaire du Ministre, ce dernier a appuyé votre candidature en tant qu'agent du gouvernement en milieu scolaire._

 _Vous êtes désormais affecté à Poudlard afin d'y seconder la Grande Inquisitrice dans sa réforme éducative._

 _Vous trouverez ci-joint, les modalités de votre accueil au Château et les différents axes de travail qui vous sont particulièrement confiés._

 _Veuillez agréer, Monsieur, nos remerciements sincères._

 _Mafalda Hopkins._

Percy reposa la lettre et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, accusant le coup. Malgré la formulation avenante et l'apparence de promotion qui lui était suggérée, on l'écartait du Ministère. Il soupira et fouilla dans la documentation qui accompagnait le courrier. Il n'avait plus qu'à faire ses valises. Enfin, au moins serait-il sur le terrain. Lui qui avait toujours souhaité réorganiser certains aspects de l'Institution Poudlard, il était servi.

* * *

/PW~GG/

* * *

"Des cours de soutien, Monsieur Weasley ? Quelle drôle d'idée ! Nos nouveaux manuels sont extrêmement efficaces et compréhensibles. Les autres professeurs s'entêtent déjà à maintenir les exercices pratiques et je trouve ce zèle dangereux." Percy retint un soupir frustré et argua :

"Ne serait-ce pas un moyen pour le Ministère de mieux suivre les élèves réfractaires au système ?" Il avait plutôt pensé aux étudiants en difficulté et surtout aux fainéants de l'espèce de Fred et George mais l'insupportable bonne femme l'interpréta tout autrement. Elle fit tinter sa cuiller sur sa tasse et le fond de celle-ci miaula de mécontentement. Puis, un regard féroce braqué sur lui, elle sourit en disant :

"Brillant Monsieur Weasley ! C'est une excellente idée ! Vous allez déposer une annonce sur le panneau d'affichage et survei...accompagner ces pauvres élèves... Je vous laisse vous organiser comme vous le souhaitez mais je veux un compte rendu détaillé chaque semaine..." Percy allait rétorquer qu'il n'était pas compétent dans toutes les matières enseignées au Collège mais elle le chassa d'un geste négligeant.

"Allons, allons, ne soyez pas modeste, j'ai accès à tous vos bulletins scolaires. Vous étiez un élève brillant et un merveilleux préfet. Vous êtes un leader né." Percy était sceptique mais hocha la tête, sans parvenir à être flatté.

Finalement, elle rédigea l'annonce qu'il devrait placarder et lui octroya la salle d'histoire de la magie tous les soirs de la semaine de dix-sept heures trente à vingt heures. Percy soupira, encore une fois, tout échappait à son contrôle. Enfin, il avait désormais plus d'indépendance puisqu'elle n'avait pas spécifié de quelle manière il devait organiser ses cours, ce qui le consolait un petit peu. Il ne fut ragaillardi, toutefois, que lorsque les professeurs McGonagall et Flitwick lui proposèrent leur aide.

* * *

/PW~GG/

* * *

Il avait laissée l'annonce deux semaines et était allé la chercher après le repas du vendredi soir. Assis dans le petit appartement qui avait été mis à sa disposition, devant un bureau disparaissant sous des manuels scolaires, il déchiffrait les noms inscrits sur le parchemin. Il y avait une grande majorité de Serdaigles, déjà très bons élèves, mais qui se préoccupaient énormément de leur avenir. Sa propre maison l'avait déçu, il n'y avait que cinq élèves présents et il ne connaissait que Hermione, Neville et Colin. Les huit Poufsouffle lui étaient tous inconnus et n'étaient pas à Poudlard quand il y était. La plus petite proportion représentée était Serpentard bien sûr, avec un seul candidat mais Percy savait que c'était uniquement en raison de l'identité du professeur dispensant les cours. L'étudiant en question était Grégory Goyle. Percy haussa les sourcils d'étonnement. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que cet individu là se serait porté volontaire. Après tout, c'était bien l'un des chiens de garde de Malfoy, non ?

Après avoir noté le nom de chaque élève sur un formulaire détaillé qu'il leur ferait remplir lors de la première séance, il gagna le minuscule salon les bras chargés de livres. Il allait se replonger dans les chapitres actuellement traités dans les différents cours pour être efficace dès le lendemain. Il commençait ses petites révisions personnelles par les Potions, pour lesquelles Snape avait catégoriquement refusé de l'aider. Percy prit un parchemin et commença à prendre des notes.

* * *

/PW~GG/

* * *

La première séance s'était plutôt bien passée. Les élèves l'avaient sagement écouté, et contrairement à ce qu'il avait appréhendé, Grégory Goyle n'était pas présent pour le seul plaisir de perturber la classe.

Percy garda un œil discret sur lui mais le Cinquième Année se contenta de noircir son parchemin en plissant les yeux. Percy leur conseilla dans un premier temps de faire leurs devoirs et de l'appeler s'ils ressentaient de la difficulté. Il demanda également si certains avaient des questions précises auxquelles il pouvait répondre. Les doigts se levèrent à l'unanimité du côté des Serdaigles et Percy sourit.

"Pas tous à la fois. Voyons... Je vais passer entre les rangs, ce sera beaucoup plus simple." Les studieux bleu et bronze se mirent aussitôt à griffonner sur leurs parchemins et Percy se dirigea vers les Poufsouffle qui semblaient un peu plus perdus. Il alla de l'un à l'autre, leur conseillant tel ou tel livre, rédigeant des schémas, corrigeant des fautes, entourant des idées à développer. Il dut aussi prendre cinq minutes pour calmer Hermione et lui expliquer qu'un devoir trop long n'était pas nécessairement meilleur, du fait de l'incapacité de son auteur à synthétiser ses idées. La jeune fille blanchit singulièrement et barra à grands coups de plume tout un paragraphe, sous le regard amusé de Percy.

Il finit son tour de classe par Goyle, qui griffonnait toujours aussi sagement.

"Vous n'êtes guère bavard Monsieur Goyle. Besoin d'aide sur un devoir en particulier ?" Il avait mis le plus de bonne volonté et d'amabilité dans son ton et l'autre garçon rougit furieusement. Il balbutia difficilement :

"Euh non.. Non... Mais... Vous, vous pouvez relire ?" Percy fut surpris mais tendit la main vers la feuille de parchemin que l'autre lui présenta en tremblant. Il constata qu'il y avait quelques fautes d'orthographe mais pas énormément.

"Ce devoir de Botanique me semble très bon. Vous pourriez vérifier dans ce livre..." Il s'écarta de deux tables pour emprunter avec un sourire un volume appartenant à Neville Longbottom.

"… qu'il n'y ait pas d'informations relatives au traitement des écorces dans les tisanes de régénération." Goyle hocha la tête en jetant un regard inquiet vers Neville. Percy le rassura subtilement :

"En recopiant magiquement le contenu de ce chapitre, vous pourriez rendre son livre à Monsieur Longbottom à la fin de ce cours."

Il montra l'exemple en posant un parchemin vierge sur la page et moulina du poignet deux fois dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre en scandant : Papyrus Gemellus. Aussitôt le contenu du livre s'imprima à l'identique sur le parchemin clair. Un murmure enthousiaste parcourut la salle et Goyle esquissa un sourire incrédule. Les Serdaigle commencèrent à scanner fébrilement leurs épais volumes et Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Percy les observa s'exciter en retenant une mine satisfaite. Goyle se remit à écrire sur son devoir et Percy se dit que c'était bon signe. On l'appela encore plusieurs fois et il les libéra tous à vingt heures, pour le repas dans la Grande Salle. Il s'y rendit d'un pas léger après avoir entendu Grégory remercier maladroitement Neville pour l'emprunt de son livre.

* * *

/PW~GG/

* * *

Percy était content des progrès de ses petits protégés. Ils ramenaient de meilleures notes et bien qu'il soit triste d'avoir des séances en plus petit comité, de nouveaux élèves vinrent bientôt se greffer à ses assemblées. Certains restaient, comme Neville ou Grégory. Ces deux là avaient besoin d'être encouragés plus que tout autre chose. Ils ne parvenaient pas, jusque ici, à travailler efficacement, à force d'être rabaissés ; Neville par certains professeurs et Grégory par quelques uns de ses amis. Percy veillait donc à leur prouver qu'ils étaient dotés de bon sens, et les félicitait dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Il avait même commencé à créer un système d'entraide entre les étudiants. Neville était devenu le référent en Botanique, Anthony Goldstein en Métamorphose, Hermione en Sortilèges, une jeune Poufsouffle en Potions, et Goyle en Histoire de la Magie. Percy avait été sidéré de découvrir la passion du Serpentard pour les cours de Binns. Percy le comprenait, lui aussi avait des souvenirs mémorables de ces leçons. Tant qu'on ne se focalisait pas sur la forme, le contenu était merveilleux.

Un soir, alors qu'il se félicitait de ce projet qui prenait un tournant enrichissant, Percy entendit des voix au détour d'un couloir. Le couvre-feu, qui avait été descendu à vingt-et-une heure trente, était passé depuis peu et les membres de la Brigade Inquisitoriale patrouillaient avec l'autorisation de lancer des sortilèges mineurs et distribuer des heures de colle. Percy resta dissimulé pour observer ce qui se passait. Un petit Serdaigle pleurnichait en hoquetant qu'il avait oublié son sac à la Bibliothèque et Crabbe, le menaçait de le stupéfier et de le déposer devant le bureau de Rusard. Alors que le première année redoublait de sanglots et que le vert-et-argent levait la main sur lui, Percy s'empêcha de sortir quand une silhouette s'interposa entre les deux protagonistes.

"Arrête ça Vincent. Draco t'attends devant la Tour Gryffondor, je gère ce gosse." Percy reconnut le timbre lent et grave de Goyle. Crabbe jura mais s'éloigna à grands pas. Il y eut un silence seulement interrompu par les couinements plaintifs du jeune élève. Soudain, Grégory dit :

"Allez va t'en. Ça ira pour cette fois." L'autre partit en courant et Percy relâcha sa respiration, soulagé. Il se mordit la lèvre. Il avait visiblement confondu trop longtemps les deux acolytes de Malfoy.

* * *

/PW~GG/

* * *

"Monsieur Weasley ?

-Grégory." Percy lui sourit, engageant.

"Je voulais savoir si vous dispensiez des cours particulier." Il débita sa phrase à toute vitesse, comme s'il s'était entraîné à la répéter avant.

"Vos derniers devoirs étaient plutôt bien notés il me semble et vous aidez plus souvent vos camarades que l'inverse..." avança Percy, surpris. Goyle se tordit les mains.

"Je stagne encore en Métamorphose.

-C'est vrai mais tout le monde sait que le Professeur McGonagall est exigeante.

-Je sais..." S'énerva Goyle. Il serra les poings et se calma en fermant les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, il murmura :

"Elle m'a demandé de rester à la fin du cours pour me dire qu'elle était contente de moi. Je ne peux pas cesser de progresser." Percy lui sourit.

"Oh, si c'est pour surprendre votre professeur, c'est différent, je serai ravi de vous aider. Je suis disponible le samedi en fin d'après-midi, les deux heures précédant le repas dans la Grande Salle." Grégory hocha vivement la tête et lui confirma qu'il serait dans la salle d'Histoire de la magie à dix-huit heures.

* * *

/PW~GG/

* * *

Percy ne se souvenait plus de la première fois où Grégory et lui avaient parlé de la guerre, ça avait surgi au détour d'un exercice de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Il y avait eu un moment de flottement et Percy, avec sincérité, avait dévoilé sa position : Voldemort avait été détruit par Harry, quatorze ans plus tôt et il n'y avait pas à se poser davantage de questions. Grégory l'avait scruté longuement, comme jaugeant ses propos. Huit séances plus tard, alors que Percy évoquait la position du Ministère sur le retour de Vous-savez-qui, un mouvement de Grégory l'avait interrompu. Il avait pâli lorsque le garçon avait relevé la manche de son bras gauche, pour lancer un sortilège, inconnu du rouquin, juste au dessous de son poignet. Alors, la marque des ténèbres était apparue, noire, immense, répugnante et absolument terrifiante. Percy avait balbutié des mots incompréhensibles et ses convictions s'étaient effondrées en quelques secondes. Fudge et Ombrage avaient peur et leur peur les avait plongés dans le déni. Voldemort était de retour et il recrutait à nouveau, au sein même d'une école que le Ministère avait pourtant infiltrée.

Soudain, Percy eut du mal à respirer. Le Gouvernement devait déjà être la proie d'espions de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Plus personne en Angleterre n'était en sécurité et son armée, passée sous silence, pouvait se réveiller à chaque instant. Il parvint à reprendre son souffle avec difficulté. Grégory était toujours en face de lui, écarlate, craintif quant à sa réaction. Percy soupira :

"Je m'étais donc trompé." Grégory baragouina :

"Si je vous en parle, c'est que je regrette d'avoir écouté mon père." Le rouquin à lunettes hocha la tête et d'un ton bas avoua :

"Moi je regrette de ne pas avoir écouté le mien..." Ils se replongèrent abruptement dans un exercice de métamorphose qui prit fin quand Percy osa parler à nouveau.

"Je crois qu'il est malheureusement trop tard pour que nous faisions tous deux machine arrière..." Grégory baissa la tête, abattu.

* * *

/PW~GG/

* * *

Un matin, avant les cours, Grégory intercepta Percy dans un couloir.

"Monsieur Weasley, j'ai eu une idée." Il l'entraîna à sa suite jusque dans une salle de classe abandonnée du septième étage. Tant pis pour Snape, Grégory ne serait de toute manière pas puni par le directeur partial de sa propre maison !

"Je ne peux pas retirer la marque de mon poignet et vous ne pouvez pas reparaître devant vos parents sans être humilié. Mais peut-être pourrions nous corriger nos erreurs autrement." Percy le laissa continuer.

"Vous-savez-qui a établi ses quartiers dans le Manoir des Crabbe. Ce n'est que temporaire, il ne reste pas plus d'un mois au même endroit pour plus de sécurité. Mon père et celui de Crabbe sont amis et sont, pour le moment, dans les confidences du maître. Quand il a bu, certaines informations échappent à mon père. Je connais certains aspects de ses affaires actuelles." Percy le fit taire d'un geste brusque.

"Votre idée est honorable Grégory mais elle peut vous mettre en grand danger."

L'étudiant eut une mine sérieuse.

"Vous l'avez déjà dit, nous sommes tous en danger." Percy se massa les tempes.

"Vous suggérez donc que nous informions l'Ordre du Phénix des informations dont vous disposez pour l'aider à lutter contre Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?" Grégory hocha la tête.

"J'ai les informations et vous avez les contacts. Vous saurez mieux que moi tourner les choses et quand les glisser à l'oreille de Potter et sa clique." Percy grimaça, gêné, mais ses oreilles rougirent sous le compliment indirect.

"Comment faire pour que vous ne soyez pas découvert ?" S'inquiéta Percy. Grégory haussa les épaules :

"Nous trouverons..."

* * *

/PW~GG/

* * *

Kingsley Shacklebot fixa la missive posée sur son bureau avec incrédulité. Sur un vieux parchemin jauni, des lettres coupées dans un journal moldu étaient collées pour former une série de mots. C'était la quatrième fois qu'il recevait un tel message en deux mois. Les deux premiers courriers avaient permis de faire arrêter des agents du Ministère qui avaient avoué agir pour le compte de Voldemort. La troisième lettre avait prédit une attaque contre des moldus et les Aurors avaient pu intervenir à temps pour éviter la boucherie, ce qui avait également révélé l'identité de mangemorts d'une nouvelle génération. Et maintenant, sur le papier, était écrit en caractères disparates "Chambre des Prophéties, Département des Mystères, 18 Juin 1996", soit le lendemain même. Kingsley savait que cette information pouvait être un piège mais il ne pouvait prendre le risque d'ignorer l'avertissement. Cette fois pourtant, il décida d'agir via l'Ordre du Phénix et non par le bureau des Aurors.

* * *

/PW~GG/

* * *

Harry ouvrit des yeux exorbités en voyant Grégory Goyle, qui jusque là avait menacé Ron, relâcher son meilleur ami et jeter un sort sur Bellatrix Lestrange. Au même moment, les membres de l'Ordre se matérialisèrent et Harry soupira de soulagement en voyant Sirius courir vers lui. Les mangemorts étaient en déroute à cause du revirement de Goyle et trois d'entre eux avaient déjà été capturés. Le sorcier à lunettes jetait des sorts sur chaque silhouette noire qui surgissait devant lui, en prenant garde de ne pas toucher Goyle. Il faudrait interroger cet élève pour comprendre les raisons de sa désertion. Alors que le Gryffondor évitait un sort jeté par Lucius Malfoy, son parrain le rejoignit enfin et à eux deux, ils parvinrent à acculer le père de Draco aux gradins. Malheureusement, un sort d'une étrange couleur jaunâtre toucha Sirius et il fut projeté en arrière, Harry poussant un hurlement déchirant en le voyant glisser dangereusement vers l'arche qui occupait le centre de la salle. Mais, alors qu'il allait la traverser, le corps massif de Goyle fit virer d'angle sa trajectoire et ce fut lui qui passa à travers le Voile après un cri silencieux.

* * *

/PW~GG/

* * *

Percy fixait la modeste tombe grise à ses pieds. Grégory avait été inhumé trois semaines plus tôt mais son cadavre ne reposait pas sous la pierre tombale. Il essuya une larme sur sa joue. Après la Bataille du Département des Mystères, Percy s'était présenté chez ses parents pour passer aux aveux. Kingsley avait pu confirmer l'existence des lettres et le rouquin avait été accueilli à bras ouverts dans l'Ordre du Phénix. Son père lui avait dit être très fier de lui et de son courage mais Percy se sentait seulement coupable de la mort d'un adolescent bien plus brave que lui. Il avait demandé à ce que Grégory soit admis dans l'Ordre à titre posthume et que son histoire soit connue du plus grand nombre possible. Hermione avait suggéré que le Serpentard ait son nom dans le cimetière de l'Ordre. Percy en avait été grandement soulagé et avait beaucoup pleuré.

Il ne passait pas un jour sans que Percy ne vienne se recueillir devant la tombe de Grégory. A l'origine, il était censé être le professeur et aurait dû à la fois savoir faire progresser et protéger son apprenti. Au final, il avait l'idée curieuse que Grégory lui avait inculqué davantage encore que quelques faits généraux sur le monde magique. Il lui avait permis de redevenir digne et de se réconcilier avec ceux qu'il aimait. Percy essuya encore une fois ses joues, maladroitement, et se leva, résolu. Ce soir, il allait détruire le Voile pour que plus personne n'en soit victime.

* * *

/PW~GG/

* * *

L'explosion provoquée par le démantèlement du Voile avait ébranlé le Ministère en entier. Les aurors avaient été sidérés de découvrir l'arche brisée en plusieurs blocs éparpillés aux quatre coins de la pièce. Mais leur stupéfaction avait été plus grande encore quand ils avaient vus tous les corps étalés autour de l'antique objet. Au milieu de ce capharnaüm, se dressait Percy Weasley, allongé, pris de convulsions étranges. Sa baguette était brisée en deux et crépitait d'ondes magiques. Il fut immédiatement évacué à Sainte Mangouste de même que tous les blessés présents dans la pièce. Kingsley ne comprenait pas comment il y avait pu avoir autant de monde réuni autour de l'arche lorsqu'elle avait été détruite. L'examen de la baguette de Percy Weasley avait permis de déterminer qu'il était celui qui avait attaqué l'ancien artefact surpuissant.

Ce n'est que lorsque Kingsley reconnut le garçon de la Bataille du Département des Mystères qu'il comprit la conséquence fabuleuse de la destruction de l'objet. Tous ceux qui y avaient été retenus prisonniers en furent instantanément libérés. Cependant, aucun n'était revenu intact de ce voyage surnaturel. Goyle avait perdu sa voix par exemple, là où certains étaient privés d'un œil, d'un bras, de la mémoire ou tout autre partie de leur corps ou de leur esprit. Le chef du Bureau des Aurors, en démontrant le résultat plutôt positif de la destruction du précieux artefact, avait obtenu l'abandon des poursuites contre Percy Weasley.

* * *

/PW~GG/

* * *

Percy avait lu la nouvelle dans la dernière édition de la Gazette du Sorcier. Un peu plus de deux ans après son internement à Ste Mangouste au service des grands brûlés, il était toujours pensionnaire de l'immense hôpital magique. La peau de ses deux bras et de la moitié de son visage était lisse et craquelée comme un vieux parchemin coquet et sa figure figée faisait peur aux enfants dans les couloirs. Pourtant, en ce 2 Mai 1998, sa mine maussade se fendit d'un immense sourire qui fit craquer sa peau à le faire pleurer.

HARRY POTTER A VAINCU. CELUI-DONT-ON-NE-DEVAIT-PLUS-PRONONCER-LE-NOM ANEANTI A JAMAIS.

Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit sur un visage familier. Grégory Goyle pointa du doigt le journal et émit un son monosyllabique étrange. Depuis le temps, Percy avait appris à le décrypter. C'était un hurlement de joie. Grégory se laissa tomber sur le lit de Percy, assis à côté de lui. Puis, il lui prit la main et murmura "Merci" sans qu'aucun son ne franchisse ses lèvres. Percy détourna le regard, gêné de ce remerciement inapproprié. Il avança :

"C'est Harry qui l'a tué, pas moi." Grégory lui caressa le visage, comme s'il n'y avait pas les abominables marques du feu et qu'il avait toujours la douce peau d'un nourrisson. Puis, sans quitter son regard, il l'embrassa doucement sur la bouche. Percy resserra ses bras irrités autour du torse mitoyen et tint son compagnon contre lui malgré la douleur occasionnée. Ils avaient beaucoup perdu dans cette guerre et ils perdraient encore à cause d'elle dans les années à venir. Mais ils étaient vivants et leur honneur sauf.

* * *

/PW~GG/

* * *

 **Note de Fin :**

Hello, j'espère que votre lecture a été agréable ! Vous avez du le remarquer je pense, j'ai eu énormément de mal à raconter autant de choses en si peu de lignes. J'ai donc eu recours à la ruse des courts extraits, pratiques qui permet de réaliser de grandes ellipses sans qu'on vous jette des caillasses enflammées. C'était périlleux et je pense que certains seront frustrés de l'aspect final mais je devais respecter la contrainte de mots (déjà maintes fois élargie à cause de notre plume fertile à Elektra et à moi, et officiellement fixée à 4000 mots maximum).

Vous l'avez vu, je suis incapable d'écrire des Happy End assumées, faut forcément que je balafre ou malmène psychologiquement un personnage. Ici on a un bon ratio de un muet pour un grand brûlé, je me trouve particulièrement en forme !

Et OUI l'avant dernière phrase était une horrible allusion à la mort de Fred, histoire de plomber l'ambiance jusqu'au bout.

Je tenais aussi à préciser que cet OS a été écrit en trois jours seulement /record battu/ et quasiment d'une traite à chaque fois.

 **Note de Bêta :** Ce drabble me laisse perplexe. J'aime beaucoup toutes les idées et tous les sentiments que fait passer Westy dans cette histoire et la fin est bien digne d'elle, sale tortionnaire! Je pense qu'étant donné que c'est la première fois que je lis une fic sur ce couple, j'ai eu un peu de difficulté à l'appréhender au début, mais à la fin ça rend vraiment bien. Très belle histoire.


	10. 9 - Un après-midi inoubliable (EB2)

**Titre :** Un après-midi inoubliable

 **Auteur :** Elektra Black 2.

 **Genre :** OS du recueil « Abus de Choixpeau ».

 **Rating :** K+

 **Pairing :** Severus Snape/ Sirius Black

 **Synopsis :** Eileen Snape reçoit une lettre qui la stupéfait. Elle doit se rendre au 12 Square Grimmault.

 **Disclaimer :** Cette fanfiction est le résultat d'un tirage au sort du nom de personnages relevant de l'univers d'Harry Potter qui revient de droit à J.K Rowling.

 **Bêta-lecture :** Westyversionfrench.

 **Note d'introduction :** Bon, voilà un nouvel OS avec mes deux petits chouchous. Westy' était verte de rage le jour où j'ai réussi à piocher ces deux-là ensemble par le plus grand des hasards ;) Et ouai, c'est moi la plus forte, héhé !

* * *

Un après-midi inoubliable :

Severus était très impressionné. Sa mère lui avait mis ses plus beaux habits et lui avait dit expressément de bien se conduire. Il avait hoché la tête avec vigueur, comprenant que la situation était exceptionnelle et qu'Eileen était tendue. Le jeune garçon se souvenait avec émerveillement du moment où un hibou avait fait irruption dans la petite cuisine de leur appartement. Il avait écarquillé les yeux, fasciné mais tout de même légèrement inquiet de voir la bestiole arriver à toute allure.

En tournant la tête vers sa mère, il l'avait vu blême, sursautant tandis que le volatile tendait l'une de ses pattes vers elle. Eileen avait pris la lettre avec appréhension. Au dos du parchemin, Severus pouvait voir un cachet de cire représentant deux chiens entourant un écu. Ce dernier était composé de trois parties: en haut on pouvait voir deux étoiles, l'une à gauche et l'autre à droite. Sur la troisième partie, en bas, on distinguait nettement une épée, dont la pointe était tournée vers les étoiles. Les deux parties étaient séparées par une bande centrale semble se dresser vers le haut. Cependant sa mère retourna l'enveloppe, se stoppa quelques secondes en voyant l'emblème et ouvrit finalement le courrier. Elle lâcha un hoquet de stupeur en lisant les lignes où une adresse apparaissait tandis que Severus descendait de sa chaise pour se rapprocher de sa mère et levait des yeux confus vers elle. Sentant la main serrée de son fils sur son avant-bras, Eileen coula un regard vers lui :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, mon chéri. Ce n'est pas grave. C'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à cette lettre. S'empressa-t-elle de le rassurer.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ? Interrogea le petit garçon.

[/]

Et maintenant il se trouvait là, au centre de Londres, dans un quartier bourgeois de la capitale. Il était venu à pied avec sa mère, répondant à l'invitation des habitants du 12 Square Grimmault. Eileen prit sa main dans la sienne et ils gravirent ensemble les trois marches du perron. La femme prit le battant en fer et l'abattit deux fois sur la porte en bois. Celle-ci s'ouvrit immédiatement, laissant apparaître une très étrange, hideuse (selon Severus) et petite créature. Le corps décharné, les yeux globuleux et les grandes oreilles en pointe, elle portait une sorte de vieille taie d'oreiller en guise de vêtement. Severus leva un regard interrogateur vers sa mère et cette dernière hocha la tête. Wouah si c'était à ça que ressemblait un elfe de maison, il n'en voulait pas !

-Kreattur va accompagner les invités au salon.

La voix nasillarde fit frissonner Severus qui fronça les sourcils. Non, il ne voulait définitivement pas avoir affaire trop longtemps à ce genre de créature. Malgré tout, il suivit la marche, sa mère le devançant. Ils arrivèrent devant une porte dont le pourtour en bois comportaient des symboles gravés et alors que Severus aurait voulu s'y attarder, Eileen le tira par la main, le forçant à avancer. Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, il fut, quelques instants, surpris par la lumière qui contrastait de façon assez violente avec la pénombre du couloir qu'il venait de quitter.

[/]

Puis quand il se fut habitué à la lumière du salon, il put voir que la pièce comportait deux canapés en velours bleu, disposés l'un en face de l'autre, une table en bois clair emplissant l'espace entre eux. Trois personnes se levèrent pour venir à leur encontre. L'homme avait des cheveux noirs, tombant sur ses épaules en ondulant. Il portait un pantalon sombre, surmonté d'une chemise grise, le tout recouvert par une magnifique robe de sorcier noire également, avec un fin liseré argenté le long des manches et de l'encolure. Ses yeux étaient de la même couleur que le liseré du vêtement et il regardait Severus avec une attention toute particulière, ce qui fit rougir le jeune garçon. La femme quant à elle, portait une robe ajustée de mousseline mauve. Son visage était légèrement maquillé, elle portait autour du cou un collier fin et étincelant. Ses yeux bleus parcoururent rapidement la silhouette de l'enfant face à elle avant de venir se fixer sur la femme qui l'accompagnait. La dernière personne était un garçon de l'âge de Severus. Il était grand, ses cheveux de la même couleur que ceux de son père et ils lui tombaient de la même manière au bas du cou. Ses yeux étaient anthracite et le jeune Snape semblait incapable de se détourner d'eux. L'enfant portait une tenue tout aussi sophistiquée que celle de ses parents. Il devait être un peu dans le même état que Severus car de la même manière que lui, il restait en retrait.

[/]

Le fils d'Eileen tenait un pan de la robe de sa propre mère, s'assurant par là-même qu'elle le protégerait en cas de besoin. Elle lui avait promis qu'elle ne laisserait plus personne lui faire du mal depuis… on, il ne voulait plus y repenser. C'était fini à présent.

-Lord Black, Lady Black.

Eileen fit une très légère révérence et Severus releva ses yeux sur les deux adultes présents devant lui.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de ceci Eileen, Dit l'homme. Voici mon fils Sirius, Reprit-il. Et toi quel est ton nom, mon garçon ?

Severus répondit d'une petite voix, intimidé devant l'homme qu'il voyait pour la première fois tandis qu'Eileen se crispait. La femme – Lady Black – leur fit signe de s'installer sur la banquette. A peine assis, sa jambe collant celle de sa mère, Severus posa ses yeux sur ses mains à plat sur ses genoux. Il avait promis à sa mère de se tenir sage et il savait que les adultes n'aimaient pas que les enfants se mêlent de leurs discussions. Alors il se taisait et ne bougeait pas. De toute façon quand il parlait, ça finissait souvent mal. Et quand il bougeait, encore plus.

[/]

Alors que le babillage des adultes devenait incompréhensible pour lui, ses petits yeux curieux ne pouvaient s'empêcher de venir s'échouer sur la silhouette du petit garçon face à lui. Ce dernier n'était pas en reste et le dévorait d'un regard interrogateur. Severus baissa aussitôt les yeux et quelques secondes plus tard, il les releva voulant savoir si l'enfant le regardait toujours. Severus fut si surpris de la grimace affichée sur le visage de l'enfant – Sirius – qu'il laissa échapper sans le faire exprès, une exclamation ravie. Malheureusement, ce son attira l'attention des adultes.

[/]

Eileen fronça les sourcils en se tournant vers lui alors que pour la quatrième fois Severus baissa à nouveau les yeux vers le sol, se ratatinant sur lui-même.

-Sirius, au lieu de faire l'idiot, pourquoi ne pas monter avec Severus ? Vous pouvez aller dans ta chambre ou la salle de jeux. Mais ne va surtout pas embêter ton frère. Il est malade et a besoin de beaucoup de repos, Indiqua Walburga.

-D'accord, fit l'héritier des Black en sautant du canapé.

Il tendit la main à Severus pour qu'il le rejoigne ce dernier lança un regard en direction de sa mère, attendant malgré tout son approbation qu'elle lui donna dans un sourire doux. Aussitôt, il glissa du sofa, de façon moins brusque et hâtée que l'héritier des Black cependant.

Severus prit la main tendue dans sa direction et dut avancer son corps, le collant presque à celui de Sirius devant lui car la prise du jeune aristocrate était ferme, ferme et légèrement autoritaire, mais pas dure.

Ils grimpèrent les escaliers, firent une pause au niveau des têtes miniatures empaillées. Les deux petits garçons grimacèrent suite aux explications de Sirius puis voyant qu'ils arboraient la même tête, ils éclatèrent de rire, Severus plus doucement que son camarade de jeux. Ils arrivèrent sur le palier. Ils avancèrent passant devant deux portes sur la droite et une sur la gauche. Sirius ouvrit finalement la porte se trouvant au fond du couloir.

[/]

Severus resta un instant stupéfait devant la chambre de son vis-à-vis. La pièce était spacieuse, sûrement trois à quatre fois plus grande que sa propre chambre, et très claire. Les couleurs bleu et vert s'accordaient parfaitement, donnant l'impression d'être comme sous l'eau par un effet délavé. C'était saisissant ! Un magnifique lit à baldaquin en bois trônait à gauche, alors que du côté droit, une colonne bibliothèque était installée à côté d'un petit bureau. Trois grandes fenêtres, devant lesquelles retombaient des rideaux couleur crème, illuminaient la pièce de la lumière du jour. apercevait à travers les rideaux couleur crème, illuminaient la pièce de la lumière du jour.

Severus était épaté de la clarté de la pièce. Il était encore sur le seuil lorsque la voix de Sirius lui parvint :

-Bah alors, tu viens ?!

Le petit garçon commença à se diriger vers l'autre enfant quand un dessin l'interpella au-dessus du lit. Il reconnu l'emblème qu'il avait déjà entraperçut sur le cachet de la lettre que sa mère avait reçu quelques jours plus tôt. Il rejoignit finalement son camarade qui était assis sur un beau tapis, juste devant l'immense lit. Le couchage pouvait contenir au moins trois personnes. Néanmoins Severus ne put s'appesantir sur la différence entre la chambre où il se trouvait et la sienne car la main du jeune Black apparut devant lui, bougeant de droite à gauche. L'invité eut un léger sursaut avant de se tourner vers l'autre enfant qui lui souriait doucement. Sirius prit la main du petit brun en face de lui et le guida jusqu'au tapis où il était affalé quelques instants plutôt. En effet, plusieurs peluches et un balai, ainsi qu'une troupe d'aurors miniatures combattant une armée de trolls, géants et centaures, tous ces jouets recouvraient le plancher de la chambre. Les deux garçons durent faire attention à ne marcher sur aucun pied, ni aucune tête avant d'arriver à destination.

[/]

-Tu veux jouer à quoi ? Demanda le jeune aristocrate.

-Je ne sais pas trop ? Qu'est-ce que tu as comme jeux ?

Severus n'osait pas dire à l'autre petit garçon que chez lui il n'y avait pas de jeux. Enfin pas autant que dans cette seule pièce et que de toute façon, il ne pouvait pas vraiment jouer à des jeux car il n'avait ni frères, ni sœurs pour l'accompagner.

-Bah t'as le choix : on peut jouer aux dames, aux jeux de cartes. Autrement, on peut continuer ma bataille entre les aurors et les géants ! S'exclama Sirius, enthousiaste.

Néanmoins en voyant la tête de Severus, il se ravisa et attendit la réponse de son vis-à-vis.

-Je préférerais une partie de cartes… Et puis après, si on a encore le temps, on pourra continuer ta bataille.

[/]

La proposition fut acceptée avec vigueur et les deux enfants s'assirent par terre, l'un en face de l'autre. Le jeune Black sortit les cartes du paquet, les mélangea et les distribua. Severus savait jouer à la bataille et il connaissait l'ordre des cartes. Ils avaient déjà retourné cinq ou six cartes quand Sirius se pencha pour ramasser les deux qui étaient devant lui, mais elles explosèrent, le prenant par surprise. Severus eut un geste de recul à cause du bruit, puis une immense peur l'envahit. Bon sang, mais que s'était-il passé ? Il allait se mettre à crier afin d'appeler un adulte pour venir au secours de Sirius qui avait sûrement le visage en sang quand il vit son camarade relever la tête, un grand sourire sur le visage alors qu'il éclatait de rire. Sirius balança son corps en arrière afin de prendre une grande inspiration pour retrouver son calme. Mais entendant le silence de l'autre garçon et voyant l'air choqué sur son visage, il le questionna :

-Bah t'as jamais fait de bataille?!

-Si, bien sûr que si ! S'énerva doucement Severus. Mais les cartes t'ont explosé en plein visage !

-Bah oui, c'est tout l'intérêt du jeu. Tu sais jamais quand les cartes vont le faire ou pas. Donc tu ne sais pas réellement si tu les as gagnées ou pas. C'est pour ça que ça s'appelle la bataille explosive.

Severus resta quelques instants perplexe face à ces explications puis haussant les épaules, il se dit que les cartes étaient sorcières et que finalement, Sirius n'avait pas été blessé au visage, seule une grande détonation avait retentie et les cartes avaient sauté en l'air.

Sirius prit les deux cartes maintenant inoffensives dans sa main et les tendit à Severus qui les ramassa et les mit en dessous de son paquet. C'est vrai que le jeu allait être beaucoup plus amusant comme ça !

[/]

Lorsqu'Eileen Snape monta l'escalier, à la suite de Walburga Black, trois heures après son arrivée au 12 Square Grimmault, elle était surprise de s'apercevoir que son fils n'était a aucun moment descendu la voir car il s'ennuyait ou à cause d'un souci d'entente avec son camarade de jeux. Il faut dire que Lady Black était à peu près dans le même état d'esprit que son invitée.

Elles furent ébahies, en ouvrant la porte de la chambre de l'aîné des Black, de voir les deux enfants s'esclaffer comme des fous, faisant voler des balais miniatures autour d'un terrain de Quidditch de la même dimension. Une boîte de petits centaures était posée, ouverte, sur le lit ; un paquet de cartes explosives gisait en dessous de la chaise de bureau et l'intégralité du coffre à jouer de Sirius semblait choir par terre.

[/]

Sirius vit dans les yeux de sa mère qu'elle se retenait de lui crier dessus pour lui faire ranger sa chambre.

-Severus, nous allons partir. Annonça Eileen en regardant son petit bonhomme.

Ce dernier se tourna vers son nouvel ami – oui, Sirius lui avait dit que maintenant ils étaient amis, surtout depuis qu'ils avaient réussi à vaincre le Troll des Montagnes- et vit son regard paniqué en voyant tous les jouets sortis. Severus prit alors son courage à deux mains et dit :

-Je te rejoins en bas dans cinq minutes maman.

Celle-ci hocha la tête et sorti de la pièce. Walburga lança un regard d'avertissement à son fils mais suivit néanmoins l'autre femme dans le couloir.

A peine cinq minutes plus tard comme promis, les deux garçons descendirent les escaliers. Eileen tendit son manteau à Severus qui l'enfila.

-Au revoir Lady Black. A bientôt Sirius. Dit Severus tout timide.

-J'espère qu'on pourra se revoir très très vite. S'exclama joyeusement le petit garçon essayant de bien faire passer le message aux adultes.

Severus rougit fortement tandis qu'Eileen souriait doucement et que Walburga se retenait de lever les yeux au ciel.

[/]

Finalement les deux Snape prirent congés et descendirent main dans la main les quelques marches du perron de la demeure des Black.

-Il est très gentil Sirius, maman. Et il a dit qu'on était amis. Dis, tu penses qu'on pourra revenir parfois ? Demanda l'enfant en levant les yeux vers sa mère.

-Je pense, oui. Si on nous invite.

-J'espère…

Aucun d'eux ne vit la silhouette à moitié cachée par un rideau de velours à l'abri derrière les protections magiques de la maison. Elle suivit des yeux la mère et l'enfant jusqu'à ce qu'ils transplannent, le petit garçon accroché au cou de l'adulte.

Une chose était sûre néanmoins. Ce soir-là, Walburga Black n'émit aucune protestation à l'encontre de son fils aîné car sa chambre n'avait jamais été aussi bien rangée.

* * *

Et voilà, petit drabble est fini… Bon j'avoue que je me retiens de rajouter une scène de fin où on verrait Sirius et Severus plus âgés, totalement in love l'un de l'autre ;) ;) Mais je trouve que ça n'irai pas avec le reste du drabble, trop haché je pense…

* * *

 **Impression bêta :** Yo ! Alors ce drabble est ma foi fort à mon goût. J'ai toujours déploré le manque d'informations sur l'enfance des sorciers, qu'ils soient issus d'une famille de sang-purs ou non. Tu as bien remédié à ce manquement Elektra. C'est, de plus, toujours agréable de retrouver le Square. Ta Walburga était très singulière, extrêmement peu présente et paradoxalement au cœur du récit, je l'ai trouvée intéressante et intrigante. Je trouve ça bien aussi que tu n'aies pas forcé certaines thématiques. Il y a des répliques ou des sous-entendus de situations relatives au vécu des personnages qui sont implicites mais que tu ne développes pas et ce mystère sert ta fiction je trouve, j'aime énormément. Ça permet d'avoir un récit complet mais léger. Un bon moment de lecture pour moi.


	11. 10 - Madame la Bru (W)

**Titre :** Madame La Bru

 **Auteur :** Westyversionfrench

 **Genre :** OS du Recueil "Abus de Choixpeau".

 **Rating :** K+

 **Pairing** **:** Surprise

 **Tirage :** Mme Rosmerta / Arthur Weasley

 **Synopsis :** Arthur essaie de raisonner Molly qui anticipe le repas de famille à venir.

 **Disclaimer** **:** Cette fanfiction est le résultat d'un tirage au sort du nom de personnages relevant de l'univers Harry Potter qui revient de droit à J.K Rowling.

 **Bêta-Lecture :** Elektra Black 2

 **Note d'Introduction :** Ce drabble et le prochain que vous lirez de moi sont liés. Ils seront séparés d'une grosse dizaine d'années temporellement.

 **Note des auteurs** : On est vraiment désolée pour le retard de publication. On est toutes les deux très occupées en ce moment d'où le petit retard. On espère que vous ne nous en tiendrez pas trop rigueur On a remarqué qu'il y avait beaucoup moins de retours depuis quelques drabbles. N'hésitez pas à nous dire ce que vous avez aimé ou pas, ça nous motive toujours plus

 **Elektra Black 2** : le rythme de publication va rester le même mais je ne publierai pas avant Août parce que j'ai pris du retard dans l'écriture dû à mes études. Il n'y aura donc plus que des post de Westy jusqu'à cette période. On vous remettra un mot pour vous dire quand les publications reprendront sur la première base. D'ailleurs ça tombe assez bien vu que ce drabble et le prochain sont liés 😉 Je vous laisse donc aux bonnes mains de Westy.

 _ **Madame La Bru**_

Arthur leva la tête en direction de Molly qui s'agitait près de la fenêtre, récurant les carreaux avec anxiété. Il eut un sourire amusé et replongea dans sa lecture de la Gazette du Sorcier. Si le redoutable quotidien avait causé énormément de torts à leur famille et à Harry pendant la guerre, il n'en restait pas moins le papier le mieux vendu du monde magique et se tenir informé de ses coups d'éclats était devenu une habitude pour le vieux sorcier. Son épouse grommela dans son coin et se précipita vers une étagère qu'elle avait déjà dépoussiérée trois fois.

« Molly... » fit Arthur, d'un ton bas gorgé d'avertissements.

« Oui je sais, je n'ai aucune raison de me ronger les sangs de la sorte, au contraire, je devrais être heureuse. Mais cela fait des années que j'attends que notre petit Ronnie nous ramène enfin une bru. Si seulement son histoire avec Hermione... » Arthur leva les yeux au ciel. C'était reparti. Ron et Hermione ne s'étaient fréquentés qu'une seule et unique année et Molly ne démordait pas de cette relation avortée quand bien même depuis la jeune femme était malgré tout devenue sa belle-fille de par son mariage avec Percy. Molly en avait été contrariée longtemps mais elle avait fini par reconnaître récemment que le couple s'accordait mieux que lorsque la jeune femme fréquentait leur cadet.

« Je me demande comment elle est. J'espère seulement qu'il ne s'est pas rabiboché avec cette Lavander.

-Cela m'étonnerait fort. Je sais qu'elle a bien changé depuis la fin de la guerre et qu'elle n'est plus si frivole mais elle et Ron n'ont jamais eu aucun atome crochu. » Molly épousseta sa remarque en même temps que la table, lui faisant lever les coudes et bruisser son journal.

« Ce ne peut pas être une camarade de l'École, nous l'aurions remarqué, n'est-ce pas Arthur ?

-Sans doute Molly... » Elle lui asséna un coup de plumeau sur le sommet de son crâne dégarni et il sursauta. Vexée de son manque de réaction, elle brandit l'ustensile ménager devant son nez.

« Tu pourrais être davantage concerné par l'avenir de notre famille !

-Voyons Mollynette... Il s'agit avant tout de l'avenir de Ron et je lui fais confiance concernant son choix d'épouse. Après tout, c'est lui qui vivra avec elle, pas nous. Tant qu'elle lui plaît et qu'elle ne le détourne pas de nous, je ne vois rien à redire.

-Mais si elle est trop jeune ? » s'inquiéta subitement la vieille sorcière.

« Pourquoi serait-elle trop jeune ?

-Je ne sais pas... Ron a été profondément marqué par la guerre...

-Comme nous tous.

-Et s'il essayait une fois de plus de faire l'autruche et de se changer les idées avec une jeunette qui ignore tout du combat que nous avons mené ?

-Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse vivre avec quelqu'un qui n'accorderait aucune importance à ces événements, il est trop impliqué. »

La rouquine, dont les cheveux de cuivre n'arboraient plus cette teinte depuis la mort de l'un de ses fils, sembla apaisée par cette assertion. Elle arrêta de parler, retourna à son ménage psychotique et laissa son époux en paix. Elle ne mentionna plus la future rencontre qui aurait lieu le soir même. Quelques minutes justement, avant le moment fatidique, la matriarche marmonna dans sa barbe qu'évidemment, Ron avait choisi d'arriver bon dernier pour ménager sa surprise. Hermione et Percy, ponctuels, étaient arrivés pile à l'heure. George et Angelina les avaient suivi de peu et avaient installés Roxanne et Fred dans un couffin placé dans la chambre parentale. A l'arrivée de Harry et Ginny, James avait été placé sur une chaise haute en bout de table et Albus avaient rejoint ses cousins pour dormir. Bill et Fleur, quant à eux, revenaient directement d'un voyage en France où ils avaient laissés leurs trois garnements en compagnie de leurs grands-parents maternels. Ils s'installaient tous autour d'un apéritif quand Charlie avait déboulé, recouvert de contusions en voie de guérison, et seul, et bon célibataire de la famille. Ils échangèrent les dernières nouvelles dans la bonne humeur en attendant le héros du jour.

Lorsque la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit, Molly jaillit de sa chaise avec une vivacité qui fit ouvrir les yeux ronds à l'assemblée réunie dans son salon. Harry, Ginny, Hermione et Percy échangèrent un sourire entendu. George pour sa part se mordit la lèvre Arthur observa ses enfants avec curiosité, conscient qu'ils devaient déjà, étant les plus proches amis de Ron, être dans la confidence de son petit secret. Ils ne semblaient ni inquiets ni hostiles, ce qu'il considéra être un excellent présage. La personne que Ron leur amenait était donc amie ou au moins appréciée par leur famille. La voix de Molly, pourtant, était étrangement blanche quand elle s'exclama :

« Oh, Rosmerta, quel... plaisir de vous voir vous joindre à nous pour le dîner. » Arthur ouvrit la bouche, sidéré, quand il vit la tenancière des Trois Balais passer l'encadrement de la porte, suivie de peu par un Ron écarlate et une Molly furibonde. La nouvelle venue fut accueillie avec joie par tous ceux qui avaient été à Poudlard et Fleur lui serra vivement la main, enchantée de faire la connaissance d'une femme dont elle avait tant entendu de bien.

Ron fut placé face à sa compagne, entre Hermione et Harry, à son grand soulagement. Rosmerta pour sa part, fut installée entre Arthur et Ginny. Molly était en bout de table, en face de Bébé James, et celui-ci s'amusait à brandir sa fourchette pleine de purée de citrouille, éclaboussant tout ce qui se trouvait dans un rayon d'un mètre cinquante. Nul doute que celui-ci finirait Poursuiveur avec autant de précision dans le tir. Seule Molly refusa de se mêler aux conversations. Rosmerta et Arthur parlaient avec enthousiasme de Pré-au-Lard et des travaux d'aménagement du Chemin de Traverse. En effet, l'aubergiste envisageait de racheter le Chaudron Baveur à Hannah Abbot qui avait hérité de son oncle Tom mais ne s'y connaissait guère en commerce d'hôtellerie. Molly plissa les yeux en réalisant que Ron avait déjà pour projet de reprendre la Boutique de Farces et Attrapes de George qui préférait s'installer avec sa petite famille au calme, au-dessus de leur magasin de Pré-au-Lard. Hermione et Bill parlaient politique et Fleur, George et Angelina évoquaient justement le déménagement de ces derniers. La seule consolation de la sorcière était d'observer Harry et Ginny se débattre avec James pour qu'il accepte de manger un petit fromage rond à la croûte rouge qu'Arthur avait ramené du monde moldu.

Contrariée, Molly passa à l'attaque pendant le plat principal.

« Vous n'avez pas peur, Rosmerta, de ne plus avoir la patience d'élever un enfant à votre âge ? » D'une pierre deux coups, la matriarche Weasley venait à la fois de pointer du doigt deux questions fâcheuses de son point de vue concernant son éventuelle bru. Rosmerta se figea subitement et Ron serra les poings et la mâchoire. Il allait intervenir quand Harry posa une main sur son bras. Il prit la parole, au plus grand étonnement de tous.

« Rosmerta, est, si je ne me trompe pas, plus jeune que vous ne l'étiez quand vous avez accouché de Fred et George, et vous avez encore eu deux enfants après eux. » Molly papillonna des yeux, secouée par la répartie polie mais ferme de son gendre. Depuis toujours, Harry était à ses yeux l'un de ses fils et elle ne l'avait jamais vu se dresser contre elle ou la contredire. Tout comme ses autres enfants, il savait ce qu'il risquait à la contrarier. Elle balbutia :

« Oh, excusez-moi ma chère. J'ai dû me laisser distraire par le fait que vous teniez déjà les Trois Balais du temps des parents de Harry. » A sa grande surprise, Rosmerta sourit avec indulgence.

« En réalité, nous sommes plusieurs Mme Rosmerta si j'ose dire. Ma sœur aînée tenait le bar avant moi, et avant elle ma mère et encore avant ma tante et ma grand-mère. Nous nous ressemblons toutes beaucoup. Mais, comme vous le savez, nous autres sorcières vivons plus longtemps que les moldues et pouvons avoir des enfants bien plus tard.»

Molly se ratatina sur sa chaise. Elle observa les traits de sa bru, car elle en était sûre maintenant, elle ne gagnerait pas cette guerre avec autant d'adversaires parmi ses enfants et beaux-enfants. Rosmerta avait des traits fins, certes légèrement plissés au niveau des yeux mais harmonieux. Ses yeux verts étaient grands et lumineux, plein de vie. Quand à sa chevelure blonde qui cascadait en boucles revêches autour de son visage et le long de ses bras, elle ne pouvait pas y déceler de brin d'argent, comme elle l'aurait cru. Rosmerta était une femme magnifique dotée d'un caractère singulier et fort. Elle chercha frénétiquement dans ce visage malvenu un argument qui mettrait à bas les projets de son fils cadet quand ses yeux tombèrent dans ceux d'Arthur. Il était très mécontent et articula lentement pour elle seule : « La Guerre ». Molly prit le temps de se souvenir de leur conversation, plus tôt dans la journée. Effectivement, Rosmerta était autant qu'eux victime et actrice de première ligne de la Guerre qui avait fait rage sept ans plus tôt.

Elle laissa le repas se terminer sans provoquer à nouveau Rosmerta. Elle observa celle-ci et son fils interagir. Leurs propos et leurs gestes témoignaient d'une grande affection, une affection que Ron n'avait jamais portée à personne à la connaissance de Molly. Il semblait, par ailleurs, y avoir un grand équilibre entre ces deux individus. La jeunesse de son fils ne semblait pas poser de problème à sa compagne qui ne levait pas les yeux au ciel à ses remarques parfois puériles. Au contraire, elles l'amusaient grandement et elle y répondait avec autant de fraîcheur. Pour autant, son cadet avait un air plus grave depuis qu'il la fréquentait, il était moins impulsif aussi, moins irrationnel. Il était aussi moins perturbé, moins jaloux, moins inquiet de passer pour un Weasley de plus. Entre son épanouissement professionnel et la confiance que Rosmerta lui permettait d'avoir en lui-même, il semblait au meilleur de sa forme. Alors, et sous le regard fier et ému d'Arthur, tandis que les enfants quittaient petit à petit le Terrier pour regagner leurs foyers, Molly dit avec un sourire sincère

« Dites moi, Rosmerta, j'espère que je pourrais vous compter parmi nous pour notre anniversaire de mariage la semaine prochaine ? ». Rosmerta, à qui Ron venait de serrer la main d'espoir, répondit avec la même bonne humeur :

« Avec plaisir Molly. »

 **Note de Fin :** Yo ! J'espère que vous aurez eu une lecture plaisante. C'était difficile de ne pas trop en écrire pour respecter la contrainte de mots alors que j'aurais eu tellement de choses à dire sur ces deux là. Je sais que les deux personnages tirés au sort, peuvent paraître peu présents comparés à Molly par exemple. Mais j'estime avoir traité le sujet tout de même, au vu de l'importance d'Arthur dans cet épisode et de la prépondérance de Rosmerta en tant qu'élément perturbateur de l'histoire. N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez, quelque soit votre opinion, je prends tout :D Pour ce qui est de l'âge de Rosmerta, je pars du principe qu'elle a dix ans de plus que Ron même si dans le cycle elle a carrément plus que cela. C'est déjà un gros écart d'âge même si je l'ai réduit, d'où le paragraphe à ce sujet sur les confusions familiales et la capacité des sorcières à enfanter plus tard. J'ai aussi laissé planer le mystère : Rosmerta peut être son nom de famille (vu qu'il est lié aux femmes de sa famille), comme il pourrait être un prénom dont elles hériteraient toutes. Je suis plutôt partie du principe qu'il s'agissait de son prénom mais je ne voulais pas fermer le statut donc voilà :D

 **Annonce Bonus :** Le Ron/Rosmerta est un de mes pairings hétéros favoris. Vous le retrouverez sans doute dans quelques temps sur mon profil personnel en long OS ou courte fic à chapitres pour développer l'histoire de ces deux-là qui sera sans doute un poil différente que ce que j'évoque dans les deux drabbles les concernant dans ce recueil.

 **Impressions de Bêta :** J'aime beaucoup ce drabble. Il est simple mais efficace. On retrouve avec bonheur les caractères des différents personnages et on voit la famille Weasley s'agrandir avec une nouvelle perspective, qui ma foi, semble bien opportune.


	12. 12) La Malle de Mère (W)

**Titre :** La Malle de Mère

 **Auteur** : Westyversionfrench

 **Genre :** OS du Recueil "Abus de Choixpeau".

 **Rating :** T

 **Pairing :** Ron/Rosmerta

 **Tirage :** Mme Rosmerta / Winky

 **Synopsis :** Rosmerta avait perdu l'espoir d'un jour fréquenter le quai 9 ¾.

 **Disclaimer :** Cette fanfiction est le résultat d'un tirage au sort du nom de personnages relevant de l'univers Harry Potter qui revient de droit à J.K Rowling.

 **Bêta-Lecture :** Elektra Black 2

 **Note d'Introduction :** Ce drabble et le drabble d°12 sont liés. Ils sont séparés d'une grosse dizaine d'années temporellement.

 **Note de Publication (Westy) :** Comme vous le constatez, on a sauté le drabble 11, du fait, comme Elektra vous l'expliquait la dernière fois, de gruyère dans l'avancée de nos textes. Ne vous inquiétez pas, si le temps qu'Elektra puisse achever ses propres drabbles, nous vous publions les miens pour qu'il n'y ait pas d'interruption de la publication. Tout logiquement, vous aurez dans quelques temps, plusieurs drabbles d'Elektra à la suite). Nous sommes toutes deux fort occupées, mais nous ne lâcherons pas Abus de Choixpeau. N'hésitez pas à nous encourager ou à exprimer vos ressentis sur ce recueil, on aime savoir ce qui vous plaît ou non pour progresser.

* * *

 **La Malle de Mère**

« Winky ne veut pas retourner à Poudlard, Madame. » Rosmerta inspira profondément pour éviter de s'énerver. Le petit être qui lui faisait face arborait une mine mécontente et évitait farouchement de la regarder dans les yeux. Elle intima à l'elfe de maison de ne pas bouger et fit demi-tour, abandonnant les bagages sur le quai bondé, pour faire quelques pas en arrière. Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de son époux qui se retourna pour lui accorder un sourire immense. Rosmerta ne put s'empêcher de se sentir fébrile. Ronald et elle étaient pourtant mariés depuis treize ans mais elle ne cesserait jamais de succomber à son charme à chaque moment qu'il lui accordait. Elle murmura, pour ne pas déranger la discussion qui avait cours à côté d'eux :

« Elle remet ça. » Ron sembla contrarié mais se dirigea à son tour vers la créature servile. Rosmerta les observa, songeuse et constata qu'après de brèves minutes, Winky hochait la tête et disparaissait avec une partie des bagages de leurs enfants. Ron avait réussi, une fois de plus. Il revint vers elle mais n'eut pas le temps de lui expliquer comment il s'y était pris qu'elle passait ses bras autour de lui et l'embrassait vivement sur la bouche.

La plupart des enfants rassemblés autour d'eux pouffèrent derrière leur main, surtout les plus jeunes. Trois seulement émirent un son écœuré et Ron et Rosmerta levèrent les yeux au ciel. Leurs triplés leur faisaient face, désapprobateurs.

« Arrêtez de vous donner en spectacle ! » rugit une jeune fille aux courts cheveux d'un blond vénitien coupés en brosse qui entouraient un visage parsemé de tâches de son éclairé de deux pupilles bleues.

« Lune, ma chérie, personne ne nous regarde. » la réprimanda doucement sa mère. Une autre fille, identique de traits mais aux longs cheveux tressés et à l'expression moins hostile, eut un joli rire. Elle enserra les épaules de sa sœur revêche d'un bras bruyant de bracelets multicolores. L'autre jura et reçut un commentaire d'avertissement de Ron ; un petit garçon paraissant plus jeune que les deux filles tira sur sa manche au même moment et le rouquin reporta son attention sur lui. Rosmerta observa Gellert, son fils, rondouillard, mais les yeux aussi bleus que ses aînées et les cheveux de la même couleur qu'elles.

/

La magie ne cesserait d'étonner même les sorciers. À la naissance des Triplés, Ron et Rosmerta avaient été troublés qu'ils ne soient pas du même sexe. En effet, les deux filles avaient germé de la même fécondation et une autre, abritant leur fils, s'était développée en même temps qu'elles, leur octroyant ce garçon, plus timide et moins semblable à ses frangines. Les trois enfants étaient extrêmement différents dans leur façon d'être mais restèrent très liés en grandissant. Les deux filles étaient très protectrices avec leur cadet même si, Minnie était moins virulente que sa sœur aux airs de garçon. Rosmerta avait été très heureuse d'avoir trois enfants simultanément. Elle et Ron craignaient qu'à son âge, elle ne puisse avoir qu'un enfant ou deux. Mais cette opportunité avait comblés les deux époux qui y voyaient encore une preuve du bon droit de leur relation. Rosmerta avait, par la même, gagné le respect ultime de Molly, ce qui lui avait considérablement facilité la vie.

Ils avaient ainsi pu vivre heureux tous les cinq dans leur grand logis situé au-dessus de la Boutique créée par Fred et George, qui était désormais sous la gestion de Ron. Rosmerta de son côté, avait racheté le Chaudron Baveur et le gérait en même temps qu'elle formait la jeune Hannah Abbott à la gestion de l'établissement. Celle-ci et son mari Neville étaient des amis de la famille et leurs enfants avaient grandi ensemble. D'institution familiale stricte, les repas dominicaux au Terrier s'étaient transformés en assemblée élargie à laquelle se joignaient régulièrement les Longbottom, Luna Lovegood et son époux Rolf Scamander, Dean et Seamus qui vivaient en Irlande, et même les Malfoy, dont le fils Scorpius était le meilleur ami d'Albus Severus. Puis, les enfants avaient grandi et cette année, ils rentraient tous trois à Poudlard, rejoignant leurs nombreux cousins, un peu plus âgés qu'eux.

/

Rosmerta secoua la tête, sortant de ses pensées nostalgiques, lorsque Winky réapparut sur le quai, tirant de ses petits bras la dernière malle restante. La sorcière s'avança vers elle et lui adressa un sourire. L'elfe de maison n'était liée à leur famille que depuis douze ans. À l'époque, Minerva McGonagall avait autorisé les elfes de Poudlard qui voulaient se lier à une famille de le faire, avec la participation du Ministère qui avait élaboré de nouvelles clauses moins contraignantes pour les créatures. Ainsi, Winky, qui n'était pas faite pour être une elfe libre, avait participé à ce programme. Lorsque Ron avait répondu à sa candidature, Winky avait refusé froidement. Elle n'avait pas un bon souvenir de Harry Potter, de Hermione Granger et de Ronald Weasley. Toutefois, il avait pris le temps de lui expliquer qu'avec un magasin à entretenir, une épouse occupée à son propre commerce et des enfants à venir, il allait avoir besoin de quelqu'un de loyal et qualifié en qui il pouvait se fier totalement pour gérer sa maison. Flattée malgré elle de retrouver autant de responsabilités que chez les Crouch, elle avait consenti à accepter cette famille. Et puis, un Weasley restait un sang-pur(,) quoi qu'on en dise.

« Winky ? » L'elfe sursauta, interrompue dans son travail.

« Madame ? » Son ton était respectueux bien que grinçant. Rosmerta s'accroupit pour être à son niveau.

« Je suis vraiment désolée de te renvoyer à l'Ecole après tout ce que tu y as vécu. Dans l'idéal, nous t'aurions gardée avec nous pour que tu continues à prendre soin de la maison. » Winky haussa les épaules, résignée bien qu'encore mécontente.

« Mais voilà l'affaire. Je m'inquiète pour les petits maîtres. » Winky ouvrit plus grand ses yeux globuleux.

« Mademoiselle Lune est forte et indépendante mais Gellert a besoin de quelqu'un qui veille sur lui. Et Minnie est vulnérable à sa manière. Tu la connais, elle perd toujours ses affaires quand elle est livrée à elle même. Je me sens plus rassurée à l'idée que tu veilles sur mes enfants. » Winky laissa glisser la poignée de la malle et celle-ci fit un petit POC sonore en touchant le sol. Les yeux de l'elfe de maison se remplirent de larmes et Rosmerta osa tendre une main pour lui caresser le sommet de son crâne chauve. Puis, avec un sourire amusé elle ajouta :

« Et surtout Winky, n'hésite pas à nous dire si Kreattur se montre désagréable avec toi, Maître Harry le réprimandera. » Winky eut un rictus satisfait qui effraya presque Rosmerta mais celle-ci savait que dans le fond la petite créature n'était pas mauvaise.

/

Winky disparut alors avec la malle et Rosmerta rejoignit les Weasley amassés sur le quai. Bill et Fleur n'étaient pas présents puisque leurs trois monstres étaient scolarisés à Beauxbâtons. George et Angelina, Hermione et Percy et Harry et Ginny étaient par contre tous là. Leurs enfants chahutaient à gauche et à droite, ceux des Potter étant les plus turbulents. James en tête était en train de se disputer avec Lune, qui bien que sa cadette de plusieurs années, lui tenait farouchement tête. Ces deux-là s'entendaient comme chien et chat. Rosmerta soupira mais Ron vint se placer derrière elle et posant ses mains sur ses hanches, il déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Elle tourna légèrement la tête vers lui et il lui souffla, malicieux :

« Enfin la maison rien qu'à nous ! J'ai hâte que nous retrouvions le calme de nos années de jeunes mariés. » Rosmerta rit et le contempla. Ils n'avaient jamais parlé aux autres de leur tout premier rapprochement, qui avait eu lieu beaucoup plus tôt que ce que tout le monde croyait. Rosmerta savait que Ron y pensait souvent et cette première aventure avait été cruciale dans leur engagement, quelques années après.

/

Un bruit vrombissant provenant du train interrompit tous les présents et les enfants se jetèrent sur leurs parents qui leur embrassèrent les joues. Ils se hâtèrent ensuite en direction des wagons et bientôt, il n'y eut que des nourrissons et des enfants en bas âge sur le quai, agitant leurs petites mains en direction des grands frères et des grandes sœurs amassés contre les vitres du train. Puis, le son précédent se répéta et le train bougea doucement, quittant la gare pour s'engouffrer dans les profondeurs des souterrains qui ne le libéreraient que dans la lande écossaise. Une année de plus pour certains, la première pour les triplés Weasley. Ron serra davantage sa femme dans ses bras et s'amusa à lui souffler dans l'oreille pour l'agacer. Elle se contenta de lui sourire et de lui pincer le bras et ils éclatèrent de rire, heureux et encore jeunes.

* * *

 **Note de Fin :** Hello ! Voici donc la suite du Ron/Rosmerta qui j'espère, vous aura plu. Quelques petites précisions sur ce drabble. À la base, j'avais prévu de raconter les débuts de la relation de Ron et Rosmerta puis je me suis dit que ça rallongerait considérablement et que je sortirais un peu du cadre du sujet. Je consacrerai donc une fic à ce pairing plus tard. Pour ce qui est des enfants, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'alourdir davantage le récit avec des explications mais Minnie a été nommée en référence au professeur McGonagall, Lune en hommage à Luna (que Ron apprécie dans le cycle original) et Gellert est un clin d'œil à Grindelwald, personnage que j'aime énormément et que je voulais mettre dans l'arbre généalogique de Rosmerta à la base. Voilà voilà pour les détails annexes. Je vous laisse avec Elektra.

 **Impressions de Bêta :** Ce drabble est en parfaite continuité avec le précédant traitant du même pairing. Ici, on peut apercevoir pleins de relations différentes: celle de Ron et Rosy, celle de Rosy et Winky et on revient même sur celle de Molly et Rosy. C'est vraiment intéressant. Je trouve qu'il y a beaucoup de sincérité dans ce couple et ils fonctionnent très bien tous les deux. J'ai hâte de lire la fic de Westy sur leur couple!

* * *

 **Note sur les Suggestions :** On ne vous l'a jamais précisé, mais si nos tirages sont fixes (merci le choixpeau d'Elektra), vous pouvez tout de même nous suggérer des époques ou des situations ou des lieux que vous aimeriez retrouver dans ce recueil, ça peut nous inspirer et correspondre davantage à vos attentes (et ça nous donne un petit challenge aussi).


	13. 14) Un bisou la photo (W)

**Titre** **:** Un bisou la photo

 **Auteur** **:** Westyversionfrench

 **Genre** **:** OS du recueil « Abus de Choixpeau ».

 **Rating :** K+

 **Pairing :** Draco Malfoy / Colin Creevey (deux blonds pour le prix d'un, c'est'il pas beau ça Madame ?). [N. EB2 : Vive Atlantide et les salades!] (N. Westy' : j'espère que vous pigez tous la référence...)

 **Synopsis** **:** Colin est presque paparazzi. Et Draco, qui est sa victime du moment, doit répondre à ses bons souhaits pour récupérer six clichés compromettants. Slash. Boys Love. Mignon.

 **Disclamer** **:** Cette fanfiction est le résultat d'un tirage au sort du nom de personnages relevant de l'univers d'Harry Potter qui revient de droit à J.K Rowling.

 **Bêta-lecture** **:** Elektra Black 2 (qui d'autre ? :P)

 **Note d'introduction** **:** Oui après l'odieusement lemonesque threesome de la dernière fois, je tiens à vous montrer que je suis capable de choses plus... morales... quoique...

* * *

 **UN BISOU LA PHOTO**

"Quoi ?! C'est ça que tu appelles embrasser, toi ?!

-Tssssssstttttt... Creevey, Creevey, Creevey... Tu as demandé un bisou, tu as eu un bisou...

-Mais moi je voulais la langue !" Agacé, l'autre blond le souleva par le col de sa chemise pour le plaquer au mur.

"Ecoute-moi bien sale petit fouineur de bas étage, tu voulais un putain de bisou en échange de ma photo, tu as eu ton putain de bisou. Si tu ne me la donnes pas maintenant..." Colin afficha un sourire satisfait :

"Tu quoi ? Tu me frappes ?" Il eut un rire incrédule.

"Si ça te fait plaisir fais-le ! Vas-y Malfoy, balance ton poing ! Est-ce que tu réussiras à obtenir la photo de cette manière, bien évidemment que non ! Tu veux jouer sur les distinctions conceptuelles, soit ! Je t'ai demandé un bisou, tu m'as donné un bisou. Mais ne nie pas l'implicite des choses. Tu savais ce que je voulais. Et je savais que tu me le refuserais. Alors je n'ai pas pris la preuve compromettante avec moi. Comment as-tu pu ne pas y penser une seule seconde ? Et tu veux savoir la meilleure ? J'en ai pas qu'une de putain de photo. J'en ai six."

/

Draco le lâcha, son regard plein de colère.

"Six ?" Il demanda confirmation. L'autre hocha la tête en un sourire victorieux.

"A chaque photo, un gage." Draco crispa les poings. Il laissa échapper un grondement animal pendant quelques secondes puis, se redressant, les muscles de son cou se détendant, il lissa sa chemise et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

"Soit. Annonce ton gage." Colin s'épousseta et avec toute la supériorité qu'il pouvait incarner, concéda :

"Pour te prouver que je n'ai qu'une parole, tu recevras la première photo demain. Après tout, il était évident que tu te comporterais en bon serpent. Je m'attendais presque à un refus d'obstacle de cette nature. Avec cette impression, tu auras un billet sur lequel sera marqué ton prochain gage. Chaque gage réalisé sera récompensé par une photographie." Draco hocha la tête, intérieurement indigné, mais souhaitant conserver son légendaire aplomb.

"Très bien. J'imagine que tu veux un serment de bonne volonté ?" Colin retroussa les lèvres pour laisser voir des dents extrêmement pointues.

"Qui sommes-nous Malfoy, des Première Année ? Non, non, non... J'exige un serment inviolable." Le Gryffondor ne le sut jamais, mais il passa très près de la mort cet après-midi là.

"Qui sera le maître de cérémonie ?" Colin fit mine de s'éloigner et jeta en l'air :

"Potter." L'humiliation était totale.

/

 **/DMCC/**

Le lendemain, à côté de son assiette, Draco Malfoy trouva une enveloppe seulement ornée d'un mot : Cadeau. Cette confiance extrême que l'ancien petit gryffondor complexé avait en lui le faisait sortir de ses gonds. Il fourra sans plus attendre ce courrier dans sa poche et attendit le soir et la sécurité de sa chambre de Préfet pour ouvrir le pli qui contenait un cliché de lui et d'Anthony Goldstein en train de se palper allègrement derrière une statue. Il grogna. Si au moins il s'était fait pincer avec un amant époustouflant. Mais non, il s'était fait griller avec un pitoyable Serdaigle niaiseux. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait eu du mal à s'en défaire après leurs galipettes dans la salle sur demande. Il se demanda alors si cet insupportable individu n'était pas allé lui-même trouver Creevey pour se venger. Creevey... Il se résigna à découvrir son gage : Prends ma défense en public. Par les castagnettes de Morgane... Il ne pourrait jamais faire ça sans être déshérité...

/

Finalement, Draco Malfoy valida son premier gage. Ce fait d'armes lui octroya un petit carton sur lequel sa silhouette se secouait de rire devant un dessin de Snape en vélane courroucée, tracé de sa propre main suite à une retenue qu'il estimait injustifiée. Bon dieu, si le Directeur de Serpentard était tombé là-dessus, il aurait passé un sale quart d'heure aux prochaines vacances. Il soupira de soulagement. Soupir qui mua en cri écœuré lorsqu'il prit connaissance de son prochain défi : Invite-moi à Pré-au-Lard. Ça n'allait pas du tout. Il avait l'affreuse impression que Creevey voulait faire croire au monde qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Il réprima un frisson, sans aucun doute un dégoût profond, et jura face à cette pitoyable imagination. Pourtant, quelques semaines plus tard, il obtint la troisième pièce à conviction, rassuré d'en être déjà à la moitié de son supplice. Et il ne regrettait pas d'avoir obéi à Creevey quand il constatait que celui-ci l'avait capturé en train de se goinfrer de chocolat, les mains et la bouche noircies de ce met inégalé à ses yeux. Etonné, il avisa de la nouvelle instruction : Mon anniversaire est mardi prochain. Draco fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas un ordre ça ?! Ça ne voulait rien dire... Creevey croyait quoi ? Qu'il allait lui offrir un cadeau ? Triple-Scroutt... Qu'est-ce qui pourrait faire plaisir à ce crétinissime photographe du dimanche ?

/

 **/DMCC/**

Le serpentard grinça des dents en observant du coin de l'œil le quatrième année vanter avec force arguments, les capacités enthousiasmantes de son nouvel appareil photo. Draco voulait se donner lui-même des claques. Est-ce qu'il n'était pas en train de plonger à pieds joints dans le piège orchestré par ce maître chanteur de lion ? Il déchira le papier qui comportait toujours cette stupide mention Cadeau et ajouta la photographie de son doudou fermement enserré dans ses bras à sa collection de hontes découvertes. Il se demanda, indigné, comment Creevey avait pu le photographier pendant son sommeil, mais fut autrement abasourdi par sa nouvelle mission. Porte ce bijou bien en évidence. Il fronça les sourcils et fouilla dans l'enveloppe. Soudain, devant Draco se matérialisa Ronald Weasley derrière lui qui lui tapota l'épaule. D'une voix bourrue il lui cracha :

"Colin m'a dit de te filer ça. Ça me fait pas plaisir mais... Enfin ça me fait pas plaisir de te parler quoi." Draco avisa du coffret en bois que tenait le rouquin dans ses grosses mains de paysan et le lui arracha violement.

"Dégage Weasley." L'autre s'en alla non sans l'affubler de surnoms colorés et une fois n'est pas coutume, Draco attendit d'être seul pour découvrir ce qui se cachait dans la boîte. Il gémit en découvrant un badge qui annonçait alternativement : Weasley est beau, Weasley est fort, Weasley est mon roi . Tortionnaire de Colin Creevey. Ces lions étaient-ils si solidaires ?

/

 **/DMCC/**

Draco arracha le foutu badge de son uniforme dès qu'il aperçut ses nouvelles instructions, l'attendant toujours gentiment au petit-déjeuner. Une semaine qu'il subissait les quolibets de ses compagnons de maison, le regard courroucé de son parrain, et les œillades amusées des membres des autres maisons. Et que dire des oreilles écarlates de Ronald Weasley dont la maison entière entonnait les paroles de Weasley est notre roi chaque fois qu'il passait devant Draco. Seul Colin ne chantait pas, préférant sourire franchement à Draco qui se retenait à grand peine de lui coller son poing en plein visage. Une photo... Encore une photo à récupérer, et il aurait la paix. Celle du jour le fit rougir de honte. Sur le papier animé, il se voyait, se curant le nez après avoir regardé de tous côtés. Un Malfoy n'est jamais trivial, même en privé. Mais cette fois-là était une des rares où il avait craqué. Il avait tellement eu envie de se gratter... Quand il s'était retrouvé seul dans ce couloir, à une heure du matin, après sa ronde de Préfet, il avait flanché. Il était fatigué, et personne ne risquait de le surprendre, si ? Draco laissa tomber sa tête sur ses bras, ceux-ci croisés sur la table. Colin passait-il sa vie à l'espionner ? Il prit connaissance de sa prochaine humiliation, résigné. Cette fois, mets-y la langue. Il déglutit.

/

 **/DMCC/**

Tout compte fait, ce gage était une excellente idée. Il lui permettait d'évacuer toute la frustration accumulée depuis deux mois que ce chantage durait. Depuis qu'il savait que Creevey épiait le moindre de ses faits et gestes, il ne prenait plus le risque de fréquenter quiconque. Il n'osait même pas soulager sa tension seul, devenu paranoïaque et croyant distinguer le visage infect du Gryffondor dans les ombres des rideaux de son lit. Alors il ruminait son désir et sa colère, se réconfortant avec l'idée que la torture prendrait bientôt fin. Il avait alpagué l'autre adolescent dans le couloir menant aux cours de Divination. Ce n'était pas une matière pour laquelle il avait opté mais Creevey, si. Et comme ce cours était fréquemment séché par ceux le suivant, personne ne risquerait de noter outre mesure l'absence de Creevey. Alors il l'avait kidnappé, après l'avoir stupefixé et l'avait entraîné jusqu'à la salle sur demande pour accomplir la dernière épreuve en toute sécurité. Il avait repoussé la silhouette fluette de Colin dans le canapé fourni par la salle et s'était jeté sur lui. Ses mains avaient bloquées les siennes, son bassin avait cloué son homologue au meuble confortable et sa bouche avait pris d'assaut celle du rouge-et-or. Depuis un quart d'heure, il léchait, il mordait, il embrassait les lèvres entrouvertes de Colin Creevey et ne parvenait pas à mettre fin au défi, trop content d'enfin tout relâcher. Au bout d'un moment pourtant, alors qu'il venait de sucer avidement la langue de son vis-à-vis, il fut pétrifié. Creevey répondait. Alors, frappé par la réalité de l'action en cours, le plus âgé repoussa l'autre avec violence, le faisant se cogner en tombant de l'étroite banquette. Il le regarda, choqué et révulsé, et se leva en tremblant pour quitter les lieux céans, claquant la porte derrière lui. Une fois dans sa chambre, loin de ce machiavélique agresseur, il se laissa tomber sur son lit, la tête dans l'oreiller, et sombra dans un sommeil tourmenté.

/

 **/DMCC/**

L'ultime cliché ne valait pas la peine qu'il s'était donné pour remplir sa part du contrat. Il le montrait à la bibliothèque, relevant un regard agacé vers une table d'élèves de Gryffondor chahutant avec d'autres de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Il y avait même Zabini, qui appartenait à sa propre maison. Celui-ci incita Nott à rejoindre à son tour l'attroupement. Draco affichait réellement une mine courroucée. Comment des serpents pouvaient-ils fricoter avec ces imbéciles attardés ? Alors, la réalité le frappa en regardant cette photographie. Pourquoi cela l'agaçait-il autant de voir Blaise plaisanter avec Dennis Creevey ou Théodore pépier avec Hannah Abbott ? Même Crabbe souriait à Parvati Patil qui lui expliquait comment transfigurer un encrier en chandelier. Celle-ci le félicita d'ailleurs quand il parvint à réaliser la métamorphose à la sixième tentative. Draco resta muet devant ce tableau. Il sentit son cœur se serrer un peu. Pourquoi est-ce que Smith riait aux propos de Dean Thomas ? Seamus Finnigan s'agitait en tous sens et cela faisait sortir Granger de sa lecture, qui bien que contrariée afficha une mine amusée à ses pitreries. Et lui était à l'opposé de cette vie, le visage fermé, la main crispée sur sa plume, l'ennuyeux pavé traitant des révoltes gobelines, gisant sur sa table inanimée. Une larme perla dans le coin de son œil gauche. elle roula sur sa peau claire et tomba sur l'enveloppe qu'il avait froissée. Celle-ci se mit à vibrer et Draco lui jeta un regard surpris. Une phrase apparut. Veux-tu sortir avec moi ?

Ce n'était plus du chantage.

* * *

 **/DMCC/DMCC/**

* * *

 **Note de Fin :**

Hey hey hey, j'espère que ce drabble vous aura plu. Pour ma part, je me suis éclatée comme un pop corn à l'écrire. ça devait pas être si larmoyant à la base mais... Je sais pas, je me suis dit que quitte à écrire un truc niais dans ma vie, ce serait un drabble camouflé au milieu d'autres xD Je suis démasquée, en vrai je peux être fleur bleue ^^

Lud', si tu passes par-là, tu constateras que ton Colin m'a légèrement contaminée et j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas de reprendre cette personnalité que tu lui as insufflée.

Sinon, pour ceux qui m'ont déjà lue, vous avez probablement constaté que je n'ai pas résisté à l'envie d'abuser à nouveau des statues et de ce pauvre Anthony Goldstein qui est un peu mon bouche trou, sans mauvais jeu de mot.

Oui... j'ai pas pu résister à faire intervenir Ron... Pardon...

Sinon je tiens à signaler que c'est la première fois que je fais pas de Bashing-Crabbe et que j'ai décidé de lui laisser une chance, le temps d'une phrase.

 **Impressions bêta:** J'adore tellement ce drabble, je ne pense pas que tu puisses t'en rendre compte. Moi qui ne suis pas particulièrement fan de Colin et qui aime bien Draco, je suis tout simplement bluffée que tu arrives à me faire aimer cette courte histoire à ce point! C'est vraiment une fic que j'adore, ou un drabble comme tu veux, mais tu arrives à faire passer tellement de choses, c'est véritablement incroyable et scandaleux car après on ne peut être que jaloux de la performance ;) !D


	14. 11 - Sublimes créatures (EB2)

**Titre** : Sublimes créatures ?

 **Auteur** : Elektra Black 2

 **Genre** : OS du recueil « Abus de Choixpeau ».

 **Rating** : K.

 **Tirages:** Retenues/Sombrals. (Mot Moldu/Mot Magique)

 **Synopsis** : Luna a écopé d'une retenue qu'elle va effectuer en compagnie de notre professeur de Soins Aux Créatures Magiques préféré ! Il va lui faire découvrir de sublimes créatures…

 **Disclaimer** : cette fanfiction est le résultat d'un tirage au sort du nom de personnages relevant de l'univers d'Harry Potter qui revient de droit à J.K Rowling.

 **Bêta-lecture** : Westyversionfrench.

* * *

 **Sublimes créatures :**

Le professeur McGonagall était exaspérée. C'était la troisième fois que la jeune fille se présentait à son cours sans son uniforme. Elle connaissait vaguement l'histoire personnelle de son élève et elle savait que la Serdaigle était … un peu spéciale, mais ce n'était pas pour cette raison qu'elle devait laisser passer un manquement au règlement. Elle informa donc la jolie blonde de la sanction qui l'attendait. Cette dernière ne dit absolument rien, se contentant d'afficher un sourire indulgent à l'encontre de la directrice de la maison Gryffondor.

Deux jours plus tard, alors que le soleil de la fin Avril déclinait lentement dans le ciel, une silhouette se dirigeait vers la cabane d'Hagrid. Ce dernier était occupé à nourrir une immense créature magique. La gamine regarda avec fascination le nouveau professeur lancer en l'air des furets, rattrapés au vol avec une très grande dextérité par l'hippogriffe. La petite blonde se racla la gorge assez bruyamment, histoire de faire remarquer sa présence à l'ancien garde-chasse de Poudlard. Ce dernier eut un petit sursaut et se tourna vers son élève.

-Ha, miss Lovegood. Je vous attendais. Le professeur McGonagall m'a informé qu'elle avait été obligée de vous mettre une retenue car vous ne portiez pas votre uniforme en entier. Etant donné quece n'est pas une grande infraction au règlement, pour ce soir, vous allez me donner un coup de main pour récolter certaines plantes nécessaires à la réalisation de potions de soin.

Luna hocha distraitement la tête, les yeux perdus dans les reflets orange et rouge qui s'étalaient sur l'herbe verte. Finalement, elle reporta son attention sur son professeur et tous deux s'éloignèrent en direction de la forêt interdite.

Arrivés à l'orée du bois, Hagrid expliqua à la jeune fille quelles étaient exactement les plantes dont avait besoin le professeur Snape pour réaliser ses potions. Il resta néanmoins à proximité de son élève, car après tout, le dangereux criminel Sirius Black, s'était évadé d'Azkaban et il avait déjà réussi à s'introduire dans l'école.

Le demi-géant et la petite Serdaigle continuèrent tranquillement leur cueillette quand ils arrivèrent dans une petite clairière. Hagrid se détacha légèrement de son élève et sortit plusieurs morceaux de viande quelque peu faisandée d'une grande poche de son manteau. Il les plaça en avant de sa position et revint rapidement vers Luna. Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps avant de voir des créatures apparaître et se diriger lentement vers les bouts de chair.

Luna ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer les chevaux ailés qui s'approchaient. On voyait tout leur squelette et ils n'avaient littéralement que la peau sur les os. Néanmoins, ils étaient magnifiques. D'un belle couleur noir profond, une sorte d'aura semblait se dégager d'eux. Luna était émerveillée par leur venue.

Elle prit soudain conscience qu'elle avait déjà vu ces créatures. Quand les vacances d'été étaient arrivées l'an dernier, elle avait pris place dans une diligence tirée par ces magnifiques chevaux. Ce fut la même chose pour sa deuxième rentrée, cette année-même, ainsi que pour les vacances de Noël.

\- Quel sorte d'animal est-ce ? Interrogea la jeune fille.

Hagrid sursauta, surpris.

-Tu peux les voir ?

-Oui et ils sont sublimes, fit Luna, époustouflée.

\- Ce sont des Sombrals. Bien souvent ils ont mauvaises réputation car on dit que seuls ceux qui ont vu la mort peuvent les voir. Ce sont des créatures incomprises et généralement les gens en ont peur. Ils pensent qu'ils portent malheur. Ce n'est que fadaises, bien évidemment. Expliqua le professeur de Soins Aux Créatures Magiques. C'est le seul troupeau en Angleterre. Ils grandissent tout doucement et vivent très longtemps.

La jeune blonde sentait parfaitement bien la passion dans la voix de l'ancien garde-chasse et elle comprenait aisément son enthousiasme pour de tels animaux magiques. Elle se dirigea lentement vers les Sombrals, s'avançant vers une femelle. Cette dernière devait sûrement être enceinte car elle arborait un ventre tendu et imposant. C'était le seul hybride du troupeau de six individus qui présentait une telle protubérance. Luna continua à s'approcher quand la femelle écarta brusquement ses ailes, reculant d'un coup. La Serdaigle comprit immédiatement que la future mère avait été effrayée par son avancée. Cependant, la curiosité de la jeune fille fut plus forte que tout et elle poursuivit sa progression jusqu'à l'animal, qui après un petit temps d'adaptation, se laissa toucher du bout des doigts. La peau était soyeuse comme le plus doux des tissus, d'une telle finesse que l'on se sentait caressé par le vent. Mais Luna était surtout fascinée par les ailes immenses. Un os, d'un noir de jais, formait une longue courbe le long de l'aile, tandis que d'autres, plus petits, s'alignaient perpendiculairement, à intervalles réguliers, séparés par de fines membranes. Malgré la transparence des ailes, on apercevait de petits filaments rosé les parcourir. Luna était tout simplement émerveillée par l'étrange créature.

-C'est assez inhabituel. En général les Sombrals sont plutôt craintifs, murmura Hagrid.

Luna se tourna vers lui, lui lançant un regard brillant. Mais le professeur ne laissa pas l'instant s'éterniser car la nuit arrivait très rapidement. Hagrid récupéra son élève et l'accompagna jusqu'à l'entrée de son dortoir, en raison des nouvelles consignes de sécurités mises en place par le professeur Dumbledore suite à la présence de Sirius Black dans les parages.

Luna revint souvent voir les Sombrals. Elle vit la mère accompagner son petit dans ses premiers pas. Et elle continua à ressentir le même émerveillement à chaque fois. Une fois, elle vint en compagnie d'Harry Potter et lui présenta les chevaux. Mais cette histoire, vous la connaissez déjà :)

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Bon ok, j'avoue que je kiffe particulièrement les Sombrals et je crois que ça se ressent beaucoup dans ce texte. Mais que voulez-vous, on ne se refait pas. Sinon, l'espère que vous avez aimé. C'est un drabble que j'ai voulu tout en légèreté, sans drame, ni scène d'action, mais qui je trouve, a malgré tout son importance. Luna n'est pas, de mon point de vue, une personne particulièrement fonceuse, ni mélodramatique. J'ai plus l'impression qu'elle prend la vie comme elle vient. Et puis s'il y a bien un point commun entre Hagrid et Luna, c'est bien leur passion pour les bêbêtes bizarres ) )

 **Avis de bêta-lectrice** : C'était vraiment cool d'assister à la naissance du lien entre Luna et les Sombrals et ça permettait, comme tu le soulignais Elektra, de rapprocher deux personnages qui ont une passion commune plutôt envahissante. J'aime bien cette légèreté et tu as raison, il fallait être cohérent avec les personnages. Puis Lunaaaaaaaaa quoi.


	15. 13 - L'écriture est tout un Art (EB2)

**Titre:** L'écriture est tout un Art

 **Auteur** : Elektra Black 2

 **Genre** : OS du recueil « Abus de Choixpeau ».

 **Rating** : K

 **Tirage:** Plume / Vêtements (mot moldu / mot magique)

 **Synopsis** : Théodore adorait passer du temps avec son père, mais ça c'était avant ^^.

 **Disclamer** : Cette fanfiction est le résultat d'un tirage au sort du nom de personnages relevant de l'univers d'Harry Potter qui revient de droit à J.K Rowling.

 **Bêta-lecture** : Westyversionfrench

 **Note de** **l'auteure** : Désolée pour le retard dans la publication mais je suis débordée en ce moment avec mes cours et mon boulot et Westy est en vacances à l'étranger. Ouai, genre elle est en vacances à cette période ^^ Remarque vu le temps pas beau que j'ai ici, je me demande quel temps elle a elle ? ;)

* * *

 **L'écriture est tout un Art**

Il s'agissait d'un matin comme tous les autres au Manoir Nott. Le propriétaire des lieux s'éveilla en sentant le corps chaud de sa femme s'éloigner de lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et la vit enfiler un peignoir de soie. Lord Nott soupira à la vue de sa ravissante épouse et celle-ci, entendant le bruit émis par son mari, sourit et se pencha au-dessus des draps afin de lui ravir ses lèvres. Décidément, la journée commençait bien pour l'homme chanceux. Il se décida à sortir du lit. Pendant ce temps, Lady Nott sortit de la suite parentale et se dirigea vers une ouverture à gauche de leur chambre. Elle poussa doucement la porte, alla jusqu'aux grandes fenêtres sur la pointe des pieds et tira légèrement les rideaux afin de laisser filtrer la lumière du jour. Dans un lit une place, séparé d'elle par une table de chevet, se trouvait son fils, Théodore. Souriant à la vue du visage du petit garçon affichant une grimace due à la gêne provoquée par l'ouverture des tentures, elle s'approcha du lit, s'assit précautionneusement sur les draps et se pencha sur la silhouette de l'enfant.

-"Allez mon ange, il est temps de se réveiller et de se lever", dit-elle, tout en déposant un baiser sur son front.

Lord Nott, sur le pas de la porte, esquissa un sourire face aux grognements de son fils. Il s'avança également dans la pièce tandis que le jeune garçon se redressait sur son séant. Il marcha jusqu'à un fauteuil sur lequel reposait une robe de chambre noire. Il la prit délicatement et la donna à sa femme qui s'était levée pour permettre au jeune Théodore de sortir des draps. Elle l'aida à mettre le vêtement alors que son époux ouvrait les fenêtres afin de laisser entre le vent frais de cette première mâtinée de Mars. Puis ils sortirent tous les trois, se dirigeant vers l'escalier, descendant lentement les marches pour ne pas faire trébucher le petit garçon.

Ils rejoignirent la salle à manger où les parents installèrent leur enfant entre eux, Lord Nott s'asseyant en bout de table. Le petit-déjeuner se déroulait dans une ambiance sereine et tranquille jusqu'à ce que Lord Nott prenne la parole:

-"Mon fils, aujourd'hui j'ai décidé de passer l'après-midi avec toi afin de t'apprendre l'écriture à la plume".

Le petit garçon était tout content de l'annonce de son père. D'une part, cela voulait dire qu'il allait pouvoir véritablement écrire à partir de maintenant et non plus s'entraîner à la craie sur son ardoise noire. En plus, comme ça il pourra épater ses copains, Draco et Blaise. Mais cela voulait aussi dire qu'il allait passer du temps avec son père et c'était surtout cette dernière raison qui réjouissait l'enfant. En effet, celui-ci était souvent sollicité par le Ministère de la Magie car il avait une multitude de connaissances sur l'Histoire magique. Or si son père passait du temps avec lui, c'était que ça lui tenait à cœur.

-"Je ferrai plein d'efforts papa", promit le bambin.

-"Je n'en doute pas une seconde", fit son père, amusé.

La fin du repas se déroula sur une note joyeuse. Théodore eut malgré tout un sursaut d'inquiétude et de déception lorsque son père se présenta au seuil de sa salle de jeux peu après, vêtu d'une très belle robe sorcière.

-"Je m'en vais au Ministère car j'ai une très importante réunion ce matin, mais je te promets que je serai là cet après-midi", rajouta-t-il en voyant l'éclair de panique dans les yeux de son fils.

Théodore fut rassuré par les paroles de l'homme car l'adulte ne lui avait jamais menti. La mâtinée s'écoula rapidement pour l'hériter Nott: les séances de lecture avec sa mère étaient toujours instructives et très amusantes. Le cours dura un peu plus longtemps que prévu car Lord Nott avait informé son épouse que son rendez-vous serait long. Néanmoins il fut présent pour le déjeuner.

Théodore était en train de se laver les mains, sortant tout juste du repas, quand son père apparut au pas de la pièce d'eau dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il avait délaissé sa robe, dévoilant une chemise blanche rentrée dans un pantalon noir à pinces. Le tout lui donnait une allure décontractée, beaucoup plus qu'avec sa robe, mais toujours très chic. L'enfant présentait d'ailleurs la même tenue. L'homme sourit à son fils, se postant derrière lui et glissa ses mains sous l'eau, rejoignant celles de l'enfant. Théodore rit des chatouilles que provoquaient les doigts de son père parcourant la paume de ses mains afin d'y faire mousser le savon. Le garçon s'émerveilla de voir à quel point ses menottes étaient petites par rapport à celles de son père. L'adulte prit la serviette disposée sur le crochet juste à côté du lavabo et entoura les doigts de Théodore dedans. Le père et le fils échangèrent un regard complice puis se dirigèrent vers le bureau du premier.

Lorsque le jeune garçon entra, il fut surprit de voir que la disposition de la pièce avait changé. Dans la salle, en plus de l'imposant meuble en chêne noir sur lequel étaient rangés plusieurs dossiers appartenant au patriarche de la famille Nott, trônait désormais, juste à côté, un bureau de la même composition mais plus petit et parfaitement adapté pour un jeune enfant de cinq ans. Il s'y dirigea joyeusement et s'assit doucement sur la petite chaise. Lord Nott prit son propre siège, l'installa à coté de celui de son fils et prit la parole:

-"Nous allons d'abord voir quels sont les instruments avec lesquels on peut écrire, puis les différents papiers et enfin nous ferons quelques essais. Es-tu d'accord?

-Oh oui papa!

-Bien. Ecoute attentivement dans ce cas."

Et l'adulte entreprit d'expliquer à son jeune fils les différentes sortes de plumes qui existaient, l'importance de leur qualité, de la manière dont la pointe était taillée. Puis il passa à la description des deux principaux supports d'écriture: le papier et le parchemin.

On aurait pu croire que le jeune garçon se serait très vite lassé des indications de son père cependant ce dernier savait que son fils était comme lui: avide de connaissances sur tous les sujets possibles et imaginables et essayant d'engranger un maximum d'informations. Aucun des deux ne prenait de note: l'un parce qu'il ne s'était jusqu'à présent exercé qu'à la formation des lettres sur une ardoise effaçable et donc qu'il ne savait pas écrire et l'autre parce qu'il préférait montrer les diverses plumes, encres et feuilles d'écriture à son jeune élève. Lord Nott eut un sourire à peine esquissé lorsque cette pensée lui traversa l'esprit et qu'une image de Severus Snape, l'un de ses meilleurs amis, lui vint. Toutefois, il se reconcentra très vite sur son héritier, voyant les premiers signes d'excitation et d'impatience monter finalement en lui car le petit garçon avait compris que la fin des explications arrivait et que la partie pratique allait commencer.

En effet, quelques minutes après, d'un coup de baguette magique, le professeur d'un jour fit apparaître un tableau noir quadrillé devant le bureau de son fils. D'un second coup de baguette, un petit cahier avec des pages reproduisant le même type de carreaux qu'il y avait sur le tableau apparut devant l'élève. Lord Nott sortit deux petits flacons d'encre d'un des tiroirs du meuble en bois: l'un était de couleur rouge et l'autre noire. Il prit son fils sur ses genoux afin que celui-ci ait une meilleure vue sur la manière dont sa main bougeait pour former les lettres, dont la pointe de l'instrument appuyait sur le papier afin d'y déposer de l'encre sans trouer la page... Le petit garçon était très attentif et concentré sur les gestes de son père. Ce dernier prit une plume, posée au-dessus du cahier, sur le bureau, la plongea dans l'encrier rouge préalablement ouvert et commença à tracer la première lettre de l'alphabet sur la première ligne du cahier. Lord Nott écrivit le "A" de façon très simple et schématique dans un premier temps. Il traça le "B" sur la ligne du dessous de la même manière et continua ainsi jusqu'à la fin de la page. Puis il fit glisser Théodore de sa chaise, se leva alors que son fils regagnait la sienne, alla jusqu'au tableau noir, prit une craie blanche dans la rainure du bas et retraça un grand "A" avec des gestes amples pour que l'enfant enregistre bien les mouvements. Une fois qu'il eut fini d'écrire la lettre, il se tourna vers son fils et lui dit:

-Bien, maintenant c'est à ton tour. Ouvre l'encrier noir, prend la deuxième plume sur le bureau, trempe la pointe dans l'encre et fait la dégorger sur le côté puis reproduit la lettre "A" sur la ligne correspondante.

L'enfant se rapprocha du bureau, entreprit d'ouvrir le bocal en verre contenant l'encre foncée mais le petit bouchon en liège lui résista, alors il tira plus fort et réussit à l'extraire du haut de l'encrier. Ce faisant, de l'encre lui gicla sur le bout des doigts. Néanmoins, cela n'arrêta nullement l'enfant qui prit la plume d'une poigne décidée, la plongea d'une manière plutôt brusque, ce qui faillit engendrer un basculement du contenu du pot transparent sur la surface du meuble, mais heureusement la seconde main de l'enfant s'était déjà déportée afin d'assurer un soutien à la prise. Cependant la plume avait été plongée si profondément dans l'encrier que malgré l'essuyage de la pointe, l'encre s'étala en un gros pâté sur le papier dès que le bout de l'instrument y fut posé. Le jeune garçon était penché au-dessus du cahier, son bras touchait la ligne d'écriture et de l'encre s'incrusta sur sa manche lorsque la voix de son père retentit dans la pièce et le stoppa net.

Voyant le peu de maitrise des mouvements à effectuer de son fils, Lord Nott eut un sursaut d'inquiétude qui se transforma en culpabilité quand il croisa le regard de son héritier. Il remarqua également la crispation de son corps et se dit qu'il faudrait peut-être reprendre les explications. Un soupir inaudible passa ses lèvres quand il se rendit compte que l'après-midi allait sûrement être beaucoup plus long que prévu.

* * *

Lady Nott finissait tout juste son livre en cette fin d'après-midi, prenant quelques instants pour revenir à la réalité lorsqu'un sentiment de préoccupation la prit. Elle y réfléchit à peine une dizaine de secondes avant de comprendre d'où il venait: elle fut surprise par le calme qui régnait dans sa demeure! Surtout que l'heure avait bien avancée et qu'il était plus de dix-sept heures dix. Très prise par l'intrigue de son roman, elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Toutefois son sentiment d'affolement venait du fait qu'elle n'entendait pas la voix de son fils inventant encore et encore des histoires de dragons, de fées ou de centaures, dans lesquelles Harry Potter finissait toujours par sauver le village menacé par les créatures magiques. Puis elle se rappela, tout d'un coup, que son mari était avec leur enfant. Une vague de soulagement la saisit mais une pointe d'inquiétude persistait toujours. Pourquoi son fils et son époux n'étaient-ils pas venus la chercher alors que l'heure du thé était passée depuis quelques minutes déjà? Anxieuse, elle sortit rapidement de sa salle de lecture et se dirigea vers le bureau de son époux. Elle ne put empêcher l'éclat de rire qui la prit lorsqu'elle constata l'état des vêtements, surtout les chemises blanches que portaient les deux hommes de la famille Nott. Des tâches d'encre noire parcouraient le haut des manches, du poignet jusqu'au coude et il y en avait même à quelques endroits au niveau du torse sur le devant des vêtements. Le visage de Théodore était rouge, due à la concentration. Celui de Lord Nott était dans le même état, mais d'une teinte moins vive, que Lady Nott reconnut comme de l'agacement.

-Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que vous en restiez là pour aujourd'hui et reprendre un peu plus tard dans la semaine, dit-elle en continuant à sourire. De plus il est l'heure du thé.

Les deux Nott accueillirent cette intervention avec soulagement. D'un coup de baguette, tout le matériel de la séance fut rangé et la petite famille quitta le bureau pour rejoindre l'un des salons du rez-de-chaussée.

-Je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi difficile d'écrire avec une plume. Avec la craie, sur mon ardoise, j'arrivais beaucoup mieux à former les lettres, se plaignit le jeune Théodore à sa mère lorsqu'elle vint le border ce soir-là.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas mon ange. Il faut du temps pour apprendre, surtout les pratiques qui demandent de la délicatesse, de la précision. Tu verras, c'est en t'exerçant que tu deviendras meilleur. Ce n'était que la première séance.

-Mais père était déçu.

-Ton père sera toujours fier de toi mon fils. Toujours.

Lady Nott embrassa son fils sur le haut du front, remonta la couverture jusqu'au cou, alluma la petite veilleuse tout en éteignant le grand lustre et sortit de la chambre de son fils. Elle se dirigea vers la sienne, se glissa à l'intérieur pour découvrir son mari, adossé à la tête de lit. Il lisait un rapport mais s'arrêta en voyant son épouse. Celle-ci le rejoignit, enlevant au préalable son peignoir et vint se lover dans ses bras.

-Théodore est inquiet à l'idée de t'avoir déçu aujourd'hui.

-J'aurais sûrement du aller le coucher moi-même, mais je devais finir la lecture de ce dossier pour demain. Je lui parlerai après le petit-déjeuner... Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait si difficile d'enseigner l'écriture à notre fils.

-L'écriture est tout un Art, mon cher époux.

-Il n'empêche que je plains Severus d'avoir à supporter des gamins à longueur de journée. D'autant plus s'ils ne prennent pas la peine de suivre attentivement les cours.

-Heureusement pour toi, tu n'es pas enseignant... et heureusement pour eux aussi", rajouta Lady Nott, laissant sortir un nouvel éclat de rire.

* * *

 **Impressions de** **Bêta-lecture** : Voici un petit drabble qui me ravit au plus haut point. Comme beaucoup sur ce fandom, je déplore le manque de renseignements sur les serpentard, mais aussi sur l'enfance des sorciers en général. Et Elektra a su nous donner des deux ! Cool :D Puis c'était amusant, frais, drôle ! Tout pour plaire :D

 **Note auteures** : Nous vous rappelons que les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont sur notre profil et que nous répondons à tout le monde ;)

* * *

 **NOTE DU 26 OCTOBRE 2017 :**

Coucou amis lecteurs, juste un petit mot pour nous excuser mais nous sommes dans l'obligation de mettre en pause la publication sur le recueil _Abus de Choixpeau_. La raison est toute simple : nous avons épuisé notre stock de drabbles d'avance et nous sommes toutes deux très débordées dans le présent, et très sollicitées dans le futur sur divers projets. Par conséquent, nous passons le statut en Complete pour au moins quelques mois. Le projet n'est PAS abandonné, ce recueil survivra, même s'il nous faudra sûrement du temps. Nous continuerons de répondre aux reviews. Et nous ne sommes pas à l'abri de poster d'autres travaux sur ce profil


End file.
